


Hogwarts 1078

by ewan_j



Series: Hogwarts 1077 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewan_j/pseuds/ewan_j
Summary: L'anno è il 1078, il secondo di Mélonie de l'Argent alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.Mentre la minaccia del Wizengamot incombe sul mondo magico, Mélonie è tormentata da degli strani sogni che potrebbero celare un inquietante segreto, Alfric deve venire a patti con conseguenze delle sue azioni durante la Battaglia delle Case, e la professoressa Solomonis deve scoprire se i nuovi alleati delle Civette di Hogsmeade sono davvero ciò che dicono di essere.
Series: Hogwarts 1077 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915162
Kudos: 1





	1. Nel buio

Tutto intorno a lei era oscurità. Seppe subito che quello dove si trovava era un luogo sul quale la luce del sole non si era mai posata, ma le risultò impossibile stabilire che luogo fosse, dove si trovasse o come ci era arrivata. Nonostante ciò, non si sentiva spaventata o intimorita. Incuriosita, per lo più.

Più i suoi occhi scrutavano all’interno della fitta tenebra, però, più si rendeva conto che il buio non era così totale come le era sembrato all’inizio. Avanti a lei, molto più avanti, danzavano delle pallide luminescenze. 

Sapeva che doveva raggiungerle. 

Con cautela, mosse alcuni passi in avanti. I suoi piedi non facevano rumore al contatto con il terreno, tanto che per un istante temette di avere indosso quel bel paio di calze francesi che suo padre le aveva regalato per Natale. L’unico suono che sentiva era il lento e cadenzato gocciolio dell’acqua che cadeva dall’alto e andava a infrangersi sulla roccia. Tic, tic, tic, un suono che, ad ascoltarlo troppo a lungo, sarebbe stato in grado di far impazzire una persona. E poi, più debole ma non per questo meno insistente, c’era anche qualcos’altro di non meglio identificabile. Un ronzio, forse. In ogni caso, era troppo distante per essere identificato.

Continuò a camminare. Ancora non era spaventata, ma nemmeno si sentiva calma. 

Passo dopo passo, la luminescenza assunse contorni più nitidi. Non proveniva da una singola fonte di luce ma piuttosto da un nugolo di strane luci danzanti, come lucciole — anche se ben diverse da tutte le lucciole che aveva visto nel corso della sua vita. 

Con la luminescenza che aveva scacciato l’oscurità dallo spazio immediatamente intorno a lei, poteva ora vedere più dettagli del luogo in cui si trovava. Come aveva pensato, si trattava di una grotta. In qualsiasi altro momento si sarebbe fatta prendere dal panico, che perché non aveva alcuna idea di come ci fosse entrata, in quella grotta, né, ancora peggio, di come avrebbe fatto a uscire.

In quel momento, però, erano le luci danzanti a interessarla. O meglio, ciò su cui si riflettevano.

Si trattava di una roccia alta quasi il doppio di lei che spuntava dal terreno. Non una di quelle rocce a punta, simili ai denti di un gigantesco animale feroce, che si formavano spesso nelle grotte. Qualcuno si era preso la briga di trasportarla lì dove si trovava. Anche il colore le sembrava leggermente diverso da quello delle altre rocce circostanti.

La superficie del monolite era liscia e percorsa da curiosi disegni che tuttavia i suoi occhi non erano in grado di mettere a fuoco. Eppure quei disegni erano importanti, ne era certa. Quei disegni nascondevano un segreto e stava a lei scoprire quale fosse. Non le erano mai piaciuti i segreti, né le domande di cui non conosceva la risposta.

Si sporse per osservare meglio, ma le linee restavano un groviglio indecifrabile. Eppure dovevano avere un senso, se l’avevano portata sino a quel punto. L’unica cosa di cui era sicura era che emanavano un odore spiacevole, come metallico, quasi come fossero… no, non poteva essere.

Il solo pensiero, però, fu sufficiente a farla indietreggiare di un passo.

Fu in quel momento che si accorse che c’era qualcos’altro che non andava. Si trattava del ronzio che aveva udito poco prima, talmente debole da sembrare quasi il frutto della sua immaginazione. Ora che si trovava vicino alla pietra, però, si era fatto più intenso e persistente. E non era affatto un ronzio.

Erano sussurri. Una voce lontana che cercava di parlare con lei.

Le venne la pelle d’oca sulle braccia e sentì i capelli sulla nuca che si raddrizzavano. All’improvviso, il buio circostante le sembrò opprimente e minaccioso.

Come le linee sulla pietra, anche i sussurri che riecheggiavano nelle sue orecchie erano troppo confusi per essere decifrati. Non sembravano minacciosi, ma non ci avrebbe scommesso.

Decise che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciare quel posto, uscire e avere di nuovo la sicurezza del cielo sopra la testa. Ma come si fa a uscire da un luogo in cui non ci si ricorda di essere entrati?

E infine la raggiunse l’ultima sensazione, che fu anche la più intensa.

Non si trattava di linee sfuocate né di voci indecifrabili, ma della consapevolezza che, oltre la cortina delle tenebre, con lei nella grotta c’era qualcuno. E che, chiunque fosse, non era armato di buone intenzioni.

Si fece coraggio e chiese, anzi ordinò, alla presenza di identificarsi, ma dalle sue labbra non uscì alcun suono. Anche il picchiettare costante dell’acqua sulla roccia si era zittito. Era rimasto solo il sussurro che, anzi, si era fatto più intenso. Il sussurro e la presenza nel buio.

Fu troppo. Si sentiva in trappola e doveva lasciare quella grotta il prima possibile. Deglutendo a fatica, e ricacciando dentro le lacrime, si guardò attorno. Poteva scappare, forse, ma ciò avrebbe significato abbandonare la relativa sicurezza delle luci danzanti e tuffarsi nel buio. Dove, ne era certa, c’era qualcuno ad attenderla. 

Ma che altre possibilità aveva?

Si era decisa a muovere il primo passo che qualcosa la costrinse a fermarsi di nuovo. Un tremolio nella luminosità circostante. Una a una le luci danzanti si spensero, gettandola nell’oscurità. 

Era rimasta sola, con i sussurri ad assordarla e la presenza a incombere avanti a lei.

Sentì il bisogno di gridare ma, ancora una volta, dalle sue labbra non scaturì alcun suono.

Davanti a lei, le tenebre avevano preso a muoversi come se fossero pece in un calderone. Chiunque fosse in agguato, si stava avvicinando. Poteva immaginarlo allungare una mano nel buio, afferrarla e trascinarla con sé. Era certa che sarebbe successo, questione di pochissimi momenti.

Ma prima che ciò potesse accadere, uno strano urlo riecheggiò nella grotta. Un suono alieno, che nulla aveva a che fare con quel posto.

Sembrava quasi… il gracchiare di un uccello.

  


*

  


“Cra,” disse il corvo.

Mélonie si svegliò di soprassalto, la fronte madida di sudore e i capelli aggrovigliati intorno al collo, come viticci che volevano soffocarla. La testa le pulsava e il cuore le batteva forte nel petto, ma era lo stesso felice di essere sveglia, di non trovarsi più in quel posto orribile. Che cos’era? Una grotta? Si sforzò di registrare nella propria mente più dettagli che poteva al riguardo, prima che i ricordi sfumassero per sempre, come spesso accadeva con i sogni.

Da qualche parte, il corvo si agitò.

Mélonie si guardò attorno. L’imposta della finestra era aperta e da essa entrava una luce grigiastra, segno che l’alba non era ancora arrivata. Il corvo si agitava sul davanzale, spostando il proprio peso prima su una zampa e poi sull’altra, come se fosse impegnato in una danza.

“Mi hai svegliato,” gli disse con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. “E proprio al momento giusto.”

Poi esitò. Si rese conto che quello non era un corvo qualsiasi. Si alzò di scatto dal proprio letto e si avvolse in una coperta di pelliccia. L’autunno era appena cominciato, ma già le temperature si erano abbassate di netto rispetto all’estate. Emma, la figlia più giovane della sua tutrice, continuava a ripetere che quello sarebbe stato un inverno particolarmente rigido — e Mélonie si era detta che sarebbe stato ancora peggio, una volta che avrebbe raggiunto la Scozia per il suo secondo anno a Hogwarts.

Il pensiero della scuola di magia e stregoneria la riportò al presente, alla sua camera nel maniero dei de l’Argent e al corvo che ballava sul davanzale. 

Mélonie si avvicinò senza alcuna circospezione, perché se il corvo apparteneva a chi pensava lei non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno. E difatti il corvo non volò via, rimase a osservala continuando a far ondeggiare il proprio corpo piumato.

“Buon giorno, Nemesis,” disse. “Non mi aspettavo una tua visita.”

Né si aspettava quella del suo proprietario, il professor Guennec.


	2. L'eroina di Hogsmeade

La comparsa di Nemesis poteva significare una sola cosa, ma Mélonie ne ebbe la conferma solo una volta che si fu affacciata alla finestra. C’era una certa attività nel cortile del maniero, alcuni dei servitori erano impegnati a parlottare vicino all’aia delle galline, che intanto protestavano con borbottii spazientiti di non essere ancora state sfamate. Una scena che si ripeteva spesso, quando suo padre riceveva dei visitatori.

Mélonie si sciacquò il volto con dell’acqua fredda e indossò in fretta l’abito di lana che Emma le aveva preparato per il giorno. Si precipitò giù per le scale, solo per bloccarsi di scatto a pochi passi dall’ingresso della sala grande. Prima di quel momento non le era passata nemmeno per la testa l’idea che il professor Guennec non fosse venuto fino a casa sua per vedere lei. Dopotutto era lei che a breve avrebbe frequentato il secondo anno a Hogwarts. Ma era Odon de l’Argent il padrone di casa, ed era a lui che si faceva visita, non alla figlia che aveva appena compiuto il suo dodicesimo anno d’età.

Si sarebbe fatta vedere quando suo padre avesse richiesto la sua presenza, non prima, decise. Il che non le impediva, tuttavia, di mettersi vicino alla porta e spiare quanto succedeva nella sala grande.

Si sentivano voci lontane, probabilmente suo padre era andato ad accogliere il professor Guennec all’ingresso. Mélonie rimase in attesa, cercando di non pensare al mal di testa che ancora la infastidiva, né alla brutta sensazione che le aveva lasciato l’incubo di poco prima.

Pochi momenti dopo, le voci si fecero più nitide, e Mélonie realizzò che c’era qualcun altro insieme a suo padre e al professor Guennec. Ne ebbe la conferma quando li vide entrare nella sala grande. Erano in tre.

Suo padre era vestito di tutto punto, quasi che aspettasse la visita dei suoi due ospiti. In realtà Mélonie sapeva che si trattava solo di una coincidenza, Odon de l’Argent si alzava sempre prima dell’alba per presenziare alla messa nella chiesetta del paese vicino, e non di rado i raggi del primo sole lo trovavano impegnato a prendersi cura degli animali da cortile o di altre faccende domestiche. Quando non era impegnato a seguito dell’esercito di re William, diceva spesso, non vedeva ragione per non prendersi cura della sua casa.

Insieme a lui c’era, come Mélonie si aspettava, il professor Guennec, intabarrato come sempre in una tunica marrone scuro, con il cappuccio tirato sulla testa, quasi a voler mettere in evidenza la barba appuntita.

Dietro di lui fece il suo ingresso, in un fruscio di sete di Bisanzio, la professoressa Solomonis. Non si trattava della sua prima visita al maniero dei de l’Argent, ma quello suo padre non poteva saperlo.

“Siete i benvenuti, naturalmente,” stava dicendo Odon de l’Argent mentre attraversava la stanza, diretto verso il grande camino che fronteggiava la porta d’ingresso. “Mi fa piacere conoscere finalmente chi si prende cura di mia figlia durante l’anno.”

“Il piacere è nostro.” Era stata la professoressa Solomonis a rispondere. Il professor Guennec, stranamente, era taciturno e più impegnato a guardarsi intorno che a fare conversazione.

“Devo ammettere però che non aspettavo una vostra visita fino a domani.”

“Di norma sarebbe così,” concesse la professoressa Solomonis. Il giorno successivo sarebbero state le calende di settembre, che marcavano l’inizio del nuovo anno di lezione a Hogwarts. La scuola si trovava nascosta tra le montagne scozzesi, a molte miglia a nord dal maniero dei de l’Argent, ma i maghi avevano i loro modi per viaggiare in fretta. Anche volendo, suo padre non avrebbe potuto accompagnarla a Hogwarts in ogni caso, proprio perché la scuola era in Scozia e Odon de l’Argent faceva parte dei cavalieri del re inglese. Se fosse stato scoperto oltre i confini, la sua presenza avrebbe potuto causare un incidente diplomatico, quando non addirittura una vera e propria dichiarazione di guerra. Certo, nulla gli impediva di raggiungere Hogwarts via carro volante o passaporta, ma Mélonie non credeva suo padre fosse ancora pronto a un’esperienza di quel genere.

“C’è qualche problema?”

“No, niente affatto,” si affrettò a rispondere la professoressa Solomonis, in un tono fin troppo conciliante.

In realtà di problemi ce n’erano stati eccome, l’anno precedente, e Mélonie aveva messo a repentaglio la sua stessa vita, ma tutto si era concluso nel migliore dei modi, ma suo padre non ne era mai venuto a conoscenza. Mélonie si era limitata a raccontargli che Corvonero, la sua Casa, si era aggiudicata l’ambita Coppa delle Case, e già quello aveva richiesto delle spiegazioni più lunghe del previsto, figurarsi se gli avesse rivelato le precise condizioni grazie alle quali ciò era successo. Suo padre era un brav’uomo e lei lo amava all’inverosimile, ma il mondo magico non faceva parte della sua vita. Lo accettava, ma non lo capiva.

“Vorremmo accompagnare Mélonie in anticipo, perché dobbiamo ripetere il viaggio con molti altri studenti e lei è già pratica della scuola.” Il professor Guennec aveva preso la parola per la prima volta e a Mélonie la sua voce sembrò diversa rispetto a quella che era abituata a sentire durante le lezioni di Magia da Combattimento.

“Quanti studenti?” domandò Odon de l’Argent.

Il professor Guennec esitò. “Come?”

“Non l’ho mai chiesto a lei, ma visto che ho l’occasione di parlare con due insegnanti, mi interesserebbe sapere quanti giovani maghi ci sono in Inghilterra.”

“Non si tratta solo dell’Inghilterra,” rispose la professoressa Solomonis, dato che il professor Guennec stava tentennando come confuso. “A Hogwarts studiano maghi provenienti da tutte le isole britanniche, e anche da oltre. Io stessa vengo dall’Impero Romano.”

“Questo non risponde alla mia domanda, però.”

La professoressa Solomonis serrò le labbra, ma solo per un momento. “Intorno alle tre centinaia, per fare una stima.”

Mélonie sentì suo padre mandare un fischio. “E la Chiesa non dice niente al riguardo?”

“La Chiesa non può dire niente su quello che non sa.”

Odon de l’Argent si lasciò scappare una breve risatina. “Sia chiaro, lo dico solo per assicurarmi che mia figlia sia al sicuro.”

“Certo,” rispose la professoressa Solomonis. “La sicurezza dei nostri studenti è la nostra priorità assoluta.”

Ancora una volta, Mélonie fu grata di non aver parlato a suo padre degli eventi della Battaglia delle Case e del successivo attacco a Hogsmeade che avevano concluso il precedente anno scolastico.

Il professor Guennec si schiarì la voce. “Per quanto riguarda Mélonie?”

“Ah, certo… Ma prima, ho un’altra curiosità. Perché siete venuti in due?”

Ancora una volta, il professor Guennec aprì la bocca senza dire niente.

“È che mi avete appena detto di avere molti studenti da accompagnare, mi sembrerebbe logico dividersi il lavoro.”

“È colpa mia,” intervenne la professoressa Solomonis. “Sono voluta venire per vedere Mélonie, è una delle mie migliori studenti.”

Quella era, purtroppo, una bugia, pensò Mélonie. La professoressa Solomonis insegnava magie di guarigione, che era una materia che gli studenti iniziavano a studiare a partire dal secondo anno. Suo padre aveva colto nel segno. La visita del professor Guennec e della professoressa Solomonis doveva avere un altro scopo.

“Se per voi è un problema,” stava continuando la professoressa Solomonis, “possiamo passare a prenderla domani.”

“Potremmo domandarlo direttamente a lei,” rispose suo padre con una scrollata di spalle. “Se conosco bene mia figlia, in questo momento sta origliando appostata dietro la porta.”

Mélonie si sentì avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie. Suo padre poteva anche non essere un mago, ma la conosceva più che bene. Non le rimase altro da fare che emergere dal suo nascondiglio.

“Buongiorno professore, professoressa,” salutò con un mezzo inchino, cercando di domare il proprio imbarazzo.

“Mélonie, ci sei mancata,” le disse il professor Guennec, e Mélonie gli credette.

Anche a lei erano mancati il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis, così come Hogwarts e tutti gli amici che lì si era fatta. Meno giorni mancavano all’inizio del nuovo anno di studi, più la sua eccitazione all’idea di fare ritorno alla scuola di magia e stregoneria cresceva. La sera prima aveva faticato non poco a prendere sonno, aveva passato ore a rigirarsi nel suo letto facendo un indice mentale del materiale accademico che ancora doveva preparare e delle nuove materie che a breve avrebbe cominciato a studiare. Il mal di testa che ancora in quel momento la infastidiva non era del tutto dovuto allo strano sogno dal quale si era appena svegliata.

A dispetto di tutta la sua premura per iniziare il nuovo anno scolastico, tuttavia, c’era un piccolo problema.

“Non posso partire adesso per Hogwarts,” disse. “Non ho ancora iniziato a preparare il mio baule.”

“Puoi farlo adesso,” le rispose suo padre. “Dovrai farlo da sola, però, perché è meglio non chiedere a Emma di aiutarti.”

“Non è un problema, ma…”

“Vai pure,” la interruppe il professor Guennec. “Non abbiamo quel genere di fretta.”

Odon de l’Argent lo studiò per qualche momento. “Posso convincervi a fermarvi anche per pranzo, in tal caso?” domandò infine.

“Sarebbe un piacere,” rispose per entrambi la professoressa Solomonis. Mélonie osservò il professor Guennec e si fece l’impressione che non fosse altrettanto convinto. C’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, come se preferisse trovarsi da tutt’altra parte. Forse era per via di ciò che stava succedendo nel mondo magico e di cui suo padre non aveva — né avrebbe avuto — la minima idea. Anche di quello Mélonie era rimasta all’oscuro durante i mesi estivi, e non vedeva l’ora di rivolgere qualche domanda alla professoressa Solomonis al riguardo.

Attese che suo padre la congedasse e fece ritorno nella sua camera. Sospirando, estrasse da sotto il letto il baule che avevano comprato poche settimane prima da un mercante di Gleucestre, più voluminoso e capiente di quello che aveva usato durante il precedente anno scolastico. Lo riempì fino all’orlo con uniformi, calzari, mantelli e tutto quello che le sarebbe servito per rendersi presentabile nel corso dei mesi successivi, poi vi aggiunse la sua copia del De Magica Incantatione e quella più nuova e intonsa del Liber Monstrorum che le sarebbe servito per le lezioni di creature magiche, materia che aveva scelto di seguire quell’anno, anche se ancora non le era ben chiaro chi sarebbe stato a insegnarla dopo quello che era successo con il professor mac Bride. Completò il suo bagaglio con il paiolo di ghisa e l’alambicco per le lezioni di Alchimia, l’astrolabio per quelle del professor el-Amiri e il paio di guanti protettivi in pelle di drago che il professor Llywarch si era raccomandato di procurarsi per maneggiare alcune delle piante più complesse durante il suo corso di Erbologia. Riuscì a farci stare anche la tunica che le aveva regalato Elsanor il Natale precedente, quella che era in grado di assumere l’aspetto di qualsiasi camuffamento, perché le era tornata utile durante il suo primo anno e poteva succedere altrettanto in quello che si apprestava a cominciare… non che Mélonie avesse intenzione di lasciarsi coinvolgere di nuovo in cospirazioni e segreti pericolosi, s’intendeva. Chiudere il baule le richiese non poco sforzo, e dovette sedersi sul coperchio per riuscire a far scattare i ganci in posizione, ma alla fine ce la fece.

“Per fortuna che non porto con me una scopa volante,” mormorò a sé stessa passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Dal secondo anno in poi, stando alla lettera che aveva ricevuto, gli studenti potevano servirsi delle loro scope personali, ma Mélonie non ne aveva una propria, né aveva ben chiaro dove avrebbe potuto procurarsene una.

La mattina era già inoltrata quando uscì dalla sua stanza, con l’intenzione di strappare qualche informazione in più alla professoressa Solomonis sulla ragione del loro arrivo anticipato, ma quando raggiunse la sala grande, con sua sorpresa, la trovò deserta. Fece un rapido giro di perlustrazione delle stanze al pian terreno ma suo padre e i suoi professori sembravano essersi smaterializzati. Arrivata nelle cucine si trovò di fronte a Sigbert, indaffarato a spennare una gallina. Quando la vide, il suo volto si accese con un sorriso.

“State cercando il signore vostro padre, madamigella Mélonie?”

“Sì, pensavo di trovarlo nella sala grande.”

Sigbert gonfiò le guance come un rospo. “Pare che sia uscito per una cavalcata insieme ai suoi ospiti,” le rispose. “Lo avete mancato di poco.”

Mélonie non accennò nemmeno a mascherare la propria delusione, anche se sapeva che suo padre aveva tutto il diritto di essere incuriosito dalle persone che per buona parte dell’anno si prendevano cura di lei. Non le rimaneva altro da fare che aspettare, per cui se ne tornò in camera sua a passi lenti. Una volta sedutasi sul ciglio del letto, si accorse che non avrebbe dovuto passare il tempo fino al ritorno di suo padre del tutto da sola. Sul davanzale della finestra, infatti, Nemesis era ancora intento a osservarla ondeggiando come aveva fatto poche ore prima.

*

Per pranzo mangiarono del cappone ripieno d’uva servito con salsa di mandorle e una tortina di crema allo zafferano, il pasto più lussuoso che Mélonie aveva visto servire nella sala grande del maniero dei de l’Argent da molto, moltissimo tempo. Era chiaro che suo padre volesse fare buona figura e non voleva essere lei a dirgli che quello che Sigbert si era dato tanta pena di cucinare non era altro che un banchetto di modesta portata per chi era abituato alle pietanze che venivano servite a Hogwarts.

Il cibo in tavola, però, si rivelò ben presto essere l’unica cosa interessante, per Mélonie. Era chiaro che non avrebbero potuto parlare della sua imminente partenza né di quanto l’avrebbe aspettata nel corso dei prossimi mesi, perché c’erano troppi servitori in attesa intorno al pranzo. Suo padre e i professori parlarono per un po’ di affari da adulti — adulti _babbani_ , per di più — e a Mélonie non rimase altro da fare che rimestare impaziente l’uva e la salsa alle mandorle nel suo piatto.

L’unico momento in cui si riaccese il suo interesse fu quando la professoressa Solomonis disse: “Ho sentito che avete fatto un breve viaggio in Normandia, questa estate”.

“Più breve di quanto mia figlia avrebbe desiderato,” si limitò a rispondere Odon de l’Argent. “Ma non penso che le sia dispiaciuto.”

Mélonie si affrettò a dirsi d’accordo, e in parte perché suo padre aveva ragione. Era riuscita a rivedere Elsanor e Agnes a casa dei de Vannes a Chieresburg ed erano stati i giorni più felici da quando era tornata da Hogwarts. Si era trattato solo di pochi giorni, però, perché suo padre aveva trovato difficile convivere con le bizzarrie dei genitori di Elsanor, due famosi maghi esperti di trasfigurazione, che a un babbano come lui tuttavia erano apparsi solo piuttosto eccentrici e irritanti.

“Spero abbiate trovato il viaggio di vostro gradimento,” continuò la professoressa Solomonis.

“È stato _diverso_ dal solito,” concesse Odon de l’Argent, “ma non malvagio, in fin dei conti.” Annuì a sé stesso e scandagliò la stanza con una rapida occhiata, per sincerarsi che non ci fossero servitori nelle immediate vicinanze. “Suppongo che mia figlia ci sia abituata, invece.”

“Oh, non ne avete idea…”

Mélonie si limitò ad arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie e a trovare all’improvviso estremamente interessante la sua tortina alla crema. Per fortuna la professoressa Solomonis, frecciatine a parte, non sembrava intenzionata a raccontare a suo padre delle avventure con i passaggi segreti e le fughe notturne che l’avevano tenuta impegnata durante l’anno precedente.

Il pranzo si concluse poco dopo. Per rendere credibile la partenza di Mélonie, ed evitare che i servitori facessero domande, suo padre e la professoressa Solomonis avevano concordato che avrebbero caricato i bagagli su un carro — in realtà un guscio di noce trasfigurato — e si sarebbero allontanati quel tanto che bastava per rendere la cosa al di sopra di ogni sospetto, mentre Odon de l’Argent li avrebbe seguiti a cavallo e avrebbe fatto poi ritorno al maniero da solo. Caricati i bagagli, partirono, con il professor Guennec sistemato sul sedile di guida e Mélonie e la professoressa Solomonis alle sue spalle.

Per un po’ marciarono in silenzio. Mélonie ci era abituata, suo padre non era mai stato portato per le chiacchiere.

Arrivati a un certo punto, però, Odon de l’Argent si avvicinò al carro, il volto percorso da un leggero turbamento. “Avrei una domanda, madama Sophia.”

La professoressa Solomonis si accigliò, ma solo per un istante. “Ditemi,” rispose.

“Nel parlare del passato anno… accademico… ho sentito menzionare a Mélonie un nome che mi è sembrato di riconoscere.”

“E quale?”

“Malfoy.”

“È vero,” disse la professoressa Solomonis dopo una breve pausa. “C’è un Malfoy a Hogwarts, ma non si tratta dello stesso che voi conoscete. È suo figlio.”

Odon de l’Argent strinse le labbra. Stava pensando a qualcosa e lo faceva con l’espressione di qualcuno sottoposto a uno sforzo fisico. “Non sapevo che Armand Malfoy avesse un figlio.”

“Un ragazzo di dodici primavere, come Mélonie.”

“Per cui è vero quello che si dice al riguardo… di Armand Malfoy, intendo. È uno stregone.”

“È un mago,” lo corresse la professoressa Solomonis, con un tono talmente garbato che Mélonie dubitava suo padre avesse colto l’implicito rimprovero.

“E suo figlio?”

“È un mago anche lui, sì.”

“No, intendevo… è un pericolo per Mélonie?”

La professoressa Solomonis sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. “Come ho detto, è un ragazzo di dodici primavere. Non è un pericolo né per Mélonie, né per nessun altro.”

Quella non era del tutto la verità, pensò Mélonie, ma si guardò bene dall’inserirsi nella conversazione.

“Perdonatemi, è chiaro che sia così, non avrei nemmeno dovuto chiedere,” rispose suo padre, incapace di mascherare la venatura di imbarazzo nella sua voce. “È solo che… il nome Malfoy mi suscita…” Strinse le labbra e scosse la testa. “A corte si dice che Armand Malfoy sia un individuo pericoloso. Non ci ho mai dato peso, perché la corte è un nido di vipere ma di recente mi capita di pensare a lui. E devo ammettere che quando lo faccio ho una sensazione di pericolo imminente.”

Invece di rispondere, la professoressa Solomonis alzò lo sguardo su Mélonie. Nei suoi occhi, il muto ordine di non proferire parola. Sapeva a cosa stava pensando, e questo valeva anche per Mélonie. Il Natale passato, Armand Malfoy aveva rapito Odon de l’Argent e lo aveva rinchiuso nelle segrete del suo maniero per alcuni giorni. Tutto si era risolto per il meglio, ma suo padre non avrebbe dovuto avere alcuna memoria di quegli eventi, perché era stato obliato dal professor Cornec in persona. Mélonie sperò si trattasse solo di sensazioni astratte che l’incantesimo di memoria non era riuscito del tutto a cancellare.

Proprio in quel momento, il professor Guennec si voltò. “Mi sembra che abbiamo fatto abbastanza strada.”

La professoressa Solomonis fu rapida a dirsi d’accordo. Si affrettò a scendere dal carro una volta che la vettura si fu fermata e aiutò Mélonie a fare altrettanto. Accanto a loro, anche Odon de l’Argent smontava da cavallo.

Mélonie raggiunse suo padre e cercò di mantenersi impassibile. Ma sapeva che sarebbero passati molti mesi prima che lo avrebbe rivisto e non riuscì a non stringerlo in un forte abbraccio e affondargli la faccia nel petto.

“Comportati bene, mi raccomando,” le disse. “Da’ retta ai tuoi insegnati e stai alla larga dai guai.”

Mélonie lo guardò. Che la professoressa Solomonis gli avesse dopotutto raccontato _qualcosa_ dell’anno passato?

*

Una volta rimasti soli, il professor Guennec fu rapido a detrasfigurare la carrozza in una noce e a sollevare il bagaglio di Mélonie con un incantesimo di levitazione.

“E adesso?” domandò lei.

“Adesso prendi la mia mano,” le rispose la professoressa Solomonis. “C’è qualcuno che vuole incontrarti.”

La mano della professoressa Solomonis era morbida come se fosse di velluto. Mélonie la toccò appena per ritrovarsi, un istante dopo, in un posto completamente diverso. Era una strega e tutto il resto, ma non credeva si sarebbe mai abituata alla materializzazione.

Invece della famigliare campagna che circondava il maniero dei de l’Argent, Mélonie si guardò attorno e scoprì che si trovava in una brulla vallata delimitata da basse colline. Non si vedevano alberi da nessuna parte, ma in compenso era pieno di erba ingiallita e grosse pietre biancastre ricoperte di muschio. Il frinire di grilli tutto intorno a lei era quasi assordante.

Di sicuro quella non era Hogwarts.

Mélonie guardò i suoi professori. “Dove siamo?” domandò. Sperava che l’ _e perché_ fosse implicito nel suo tono.

“Alle pendici dei monti cambrici,” le rispose il professor Guennec. Dovette notare la confusione sul volto di Mélonie, perché si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Nel Galles”.

Mélonie non gli disse che quel dettaglio non migliorava la situazione.

“Come ti ha detto la professoressa Solomonis, c’è qualcuno che vuole incontrarti.”

“Chi?”

Il professor Guennec le rivolse un sorrisetto sornione. “Lo vedrai.” E, senza aggiungere altro, si guardò attorno per qualche momento, quindi prese a inerpicarsi su una delle collinette.

“Forza, andiamo,” disse la professoressa Solomonis accanto a lei. “Non è molto distante… credo.”

Si incamminò e Mélonie fece altrettanto. Il professor Guennec stava ancora facendo fluttuare dietro di sé il baule, per cui a Mélonie venne il sospetto che quella parte del Galles fosse, come Hogwarts in Scozia, una di quelle in cui i maghi non dovevano avere remore a utilizzare i propri poteri. Il che stava a dire che non si aspettava di incontrare babbani nelle vicinanze — né, aggiunse mentalmente guardandosi intorno, nessun altro, perché quel posto era un vero e proprio deserto.

Dopo un po’, visto che il professor Guennec davanti a loro non accennava a fermarsi, Mélonie si stufò del silenzio.

“Dove starò questa notte?”

La professoressa Solomonis la guardò. “In che senso?”

“L’anno scolastico comincia alle calende di settembre, che sono domani, c’è ancora una notte di mezzo.”

“Quando avremo finito qui, ti porteremo a Hogwarts. Dormirai alla torre di Corvonero.”

“A Hogwarts? Prima dell’inizio dell’anno?” Mélonie non aveva mai nemmeno preso in considerazione che una cosa del genere fosse possibile. In qualche modo, le sembrava sacrilego.

Ma la professoressa Solomonis scrollò le spalle. “Che problema c’è?”

“Non so, pensavo… Non passeremo per Hogsmeade?”

Nell’occhiata che le rivolse la professoressa Solomonis c’era una certa dose di malcelato sospetto. “Se vuoi,” rispose dopo un po’, lentamente, come se intendesse soppesare per bene le sue parole. “Non penso che ci sia niente di male. Ma preferiremmo che trascorressi la notte al castello.”

Era una strana risposta, pensò Mélonie. Poi capì. “È per via del Wizengamot? Pensate che…?”

Fu il professor Guennec a voltarsi e risponderle, nonostante fosse a una certa distanza da loro. “Non devi preoccuparti del Wizengamot, Mélonie. La situazione è… _importante_ , questo è vero, ma ti prometto che non si ripeterà quello che è successo l’anno scorso.”

Considerato che l’anno precedente aveva prima rischiato di essere uccisa da uno dei suoi professori e poi era quasi finita tra le fauci di un ardemonio, Mélonie si ritrovò a sperare che il professor Guennec le stesse dicendo la verità. Pensare agli eventi che avevano chiuso il suo primo anno a Hogwarts, inoltre, fece sorgere in lei una miriade di altre domande.

“E le Civette?”

“Stanno bene. Domelch ti manda i suoi saluti.”

“Oh… non ci sarà tempo di rivederlo?”

“Vedremo.”

Da come il professor Guennec aveva risposto, Mélonie capì che significava no.

“Come procedono le riparazioni di Hogsmeade?”

“Era già tutto sistemato a metà dell’estate. Hengist dice che il villaggio è tornato esattamente com’era prima.”

“Se non meglio,” chiosò la professoressa Solomonis.

Dovevano anche aver potenziato gli incantesimi di protezione, si disse Mélonie. Non potevano lasciare che si ripetesse ciò che era successo l’anno precedente. Era anche vero, però, che l’attacco del Wizengamot che aveva dato inizio alla cosiddetta battaglia di Hogsmeade era partito proprio da Hogwarts, non dall’esterno. A Mélonie non restava che sperare che il preside e i professori avessero pensato anche a quell’eventualità. Dopotutto, lei aveva appena dodici anni, non erano affari di sua competenza.

“Chi è il nuovo insegnante di Creature Magiche?” domandò dopo un po’. La professoressa Solomonis la guardò storto e lei si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Dato che devo scegliere tra quella materia, Aritmanzia e lo studio delle rune, volevo avere qualche informazione in più al riguardo.”

“Lo scoprirai domani durante la cerimonia di inizio anno. Tu così come anche noi. In ogni caso, non devi prendere una decisione prima di Natale.”

“Ti consiglio di tenerti lontana dall’Aritmanzia,” borbottò il professor Guennec senza neanche voltarsi. “È piuttosto noiosa.”

“Aedan!” lo rimproverò la professoressa Solomonis.

Mélonie non commentò, anche se era convinta che Elsanor non sarebbe stata d’accordo.

Camminarono ancora per un po’ in silenzio, mentre il canto dei grilli si faceva meno intenso, sostituito dal fischio del vento e dal sibilo frusciante dell’erba che si muoveva. C’era ancora un’altra domanda che le bruciava nella pancia, anche Mélonie non era del tutto sicura di avere il coraggio di darle voce.

Alla fine, però, cedette.

“E Alfric?” domandò. “Che ne è di lui? Non lo vedo da…” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, non c’era bisogno di completarla.

“Ancora una volta, lo scoprirai domani,” rispose evasiva la professoressa Solomonis. “Aedan, manca ancora molto?”

“Niente affatto. Anzi, siamo arrivati.”

Il professor Guennec aveva raggiunto la sommità della collina e stava indicando avanti a sé. Mélonie, con la professoressa Solomonis al suo fianco, percorse le ultime iarde che la separavano dalla cima e si trovò a fissare, a breve distanza, una modesta casetta di legno con il tetto coperto di paglia, circondata da quelli che sembravano essere gli unici alberi nel raggio di miglia, dei faggi ombrosi dalla chioma rossastra. Il filo di fumo che si levava dal camino di pietra le comunicò che c’era qualcuno all’interno — e che probabilmente li stava attendendo.

Altre domande le riempirono la mente, come onde che si infrangono sugli scogli. Tra di esse, la più pressante era: “Cosa dobbiamo fare?”.

“Devi fare un favore alle Civette di Hogsmeade,” si limitò a risponderle il professor Guennec. Quelle semplici parole bastarono ad accendere qualcosa dentro di lei, era come se aspettasse di sentirle da molto, molto tempo. “Quella là davanti è la casa di un mago di nome Brynmor di Abergwesyn. Devi sapere che nel corso dell’estate io, la professoressa Solomonis e molti altri membri delle Civette di Hogsmeade ci siamo dati da fare per reclutare quanti più maghi inglesi alla nostra causa contro il Wizengamot. Prima che tu lo chieda, il motivo è presto detto: perché il Wizengamot sta facendo altrettanto, e noi non vogliamo che si ripeta quello che è successo l’anno scorso.”

Mélonie annuì, ma sentì anche lo stomaco che le si contorceva. Era naturale supporre che il Wizengamot non fosse finito con Tristan Tregear e il professor mac Bride, ma sapere che tutto quello che era successo nel corso dell’anno passato era solo l’inizio di qualcosa di molto più grande le diede come un senso di vertigine. Si domandò se Hogwarts sarebbe stata sicura, dopotutto.

“Brynmor è un potente incantatore,” stava intanto continuando il professor Guennec. “Inutile dire che ci piacerebbe averlo come alleato, ma per fare ciò abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Io?”

“Alfric sarebbe stato meglio, in realtà, ma al momento è… _irreperibile_.”

Mélonie notò che la professoressa Solomonis gli scoccò una fugace occhiata di rimprovero.

“Vedi, Brynmor è sempre stato un po’ vanitoso e gli piace sentirsi speciale. Ci ha chiesto di incontrare l’eroina di Hogsmeade e noi abbiamo pensato che non ci fosse niente di male ad accontentarlo.”

“L’eroina di Hogsmeade?”

“Saresti tu.”

Mélonie quasi indietreggiò di un passo, come per allontanarsi dall’idea stessa di eroismo. “Ma è stato Alfric che…”

“Sì, lo sappiamo, ma anche tu eri lì, e sei stata la prima a capire che cosa stava succedendo realmente. Inoltre, come ti ho detto, Alfric in questo momento si trova da qualche parte con la professoressa d’Urchel, per cui ci rimani solo tu.”

La professoressa Solomonis sbuffò e si avvicinò a Mélonie, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. “Devi presentarti e magari rispondere a qualche domanda. Non c’è niente da aver paura, io e il professor Guennec saremo insieme a te per tutto il tempo.”

Mélonie non aveva paura, in realtà. Le sembrava solo strano che qualcuno la considerasse qualcosa di più di una bambinetta. Di certo non era presentarsi e socializzare a metterla in soggezione, con tutte le lezioni sulle buone maniere e l’etichetta che la sua tutrice le aveva impartito.

Annuì. “Andiamo.”

Camminarono in silenzio fino alla baracca. A Mélonie ricordava un po’ un incrocio tra la casetta di Nithing, poco fuori le mura di Hogwarts, e il capanno di caccia nella Foresta Proibita in cui lei e Alfric si erano rifugiati poco prima di affrontare l’ardemonio che stava devastando Hogsmeade.

Il professor Guennec bussò alla porta chiamando a gran voce il nome di Brynmor. Pochi momenti di silenzio, e la porta si aprì.

L’interno era buio, anche a quell’ora del pomeriggio e a dispetto del fuocherello che ardeva scoppiettando nel piccolo camino di pietra, ma Mélonie riuscì lo stesso a scorgere cataste di libri e scaffali strabordanti di ingredienti alchemici. Nell’aria aleggiava un odore che a Mélonie fece tornare in mente il laboratorio di pozioni della professoressa Yarwood.

Brynmor di Abergwesyn era un uomo con le spalle incurvate dal peso dell’età, gracile, quasi fragile. Aveva una lunga barba biancastra che gli arrivava a metà del petto, ma in compenso era quasi privo di capelli in testa. Si stava fregando le mani, come per scaldarsele o in un eccesso di compiacimento. Mélonie notò che aveva le dita nodose e le unghie lunghe. La stava osservando con interesse, ma senza farla sentire sotto scrutinio o un intrusa. I suoi occhi erano piccoli e scuri, ma sembravano gentili.

“Benvenuti,” disse, la voce raspante di chi non ne fa spesso uso. “Temo di non avere niente da offrirvi, né da bere né da mangiare.” Rivolse un cenno del capo in direzione di uno scaffale stretto e alto vicino al camino. A differenza di quelli che custodivano i libri e gli ingredienti, era del tutto vuoto, a parte un paio di cipolle raggrinzite.

“Non è un problema, Brynmor,” disse il professor Guennec. “Abbiamo appena finito un pasto piuttosto abbondante.”

Mélonie sorrise, suo padre sarebbe stato felice di quel complimento.

“Bene, bene… in tal caso…” Gli occhi di Brynmor si spostarono su Mélonie. “Tu devi essere l’eroina di Hogsmeade.”

“Sono solo Mélonie de l’Argent,” rispose lei dopo essersi profusa nella sua migliore reverenza.

“Quanta formalità, sono solo un vecchio mago.”

 _Già, ma quanto vecchio?_ si ritrovò a pensare Mélonie. Doveva avere l’età del professor Llywarch, se non addirittura di più. Più osservava il reticolo di rughe sul suo volto e i sottili fili della sua barba, più Brynmor le sembrava _antico_.

Speculare sulla sua età, tuttavia, non era il motivo per cui i suoi professori l’avevano portata fino a lì.

“Dovreste considerare di unirvi alle Civette di Hogsmeade, mio signore.”

“Mélonie!” saltò su il professor Guennec.

Ma Brynmor alzò la mano. “No, no, non c’è bisogno di zittire madamigella de l’Argent. Dopotutto è il motivo per cui ho ricevuto così tante visite nel corso di questa estate, da parte vostra e di Colum.”

Mélonie sbatté gli occhi. “Il preside mac Tagart?”

“E chi se no?” Brynmor si chinò verso di lei con fare cospiratorio. “Solo che io posso permettermi di chiamarlo Colum perché per anni sono stato il suo mentore. Dopo che ha concluso i suoi studi a Hogwarts, s’intende.”

“Ah,” si limitò a rispondere Mélonie. Sapeva che il preside era stato uno studente a Hogwarts da ragazzo, un Tassorosso fatto e finito, ma non aveva mai preso in considerazione che potesse avere una sua vita personale, per lei era sempre e solo stato il preside di Hogwarts.

“Per cui,” riprese Brynmor, “siete d’accordo con Colum e tutti gli altri che dovrei unirmi alla causa delle Civette di Hogsmeade.”

“Sì, mio signore.”

“E per quale motivo?”

Mélonie esitò, guardò prima la professoressa Solomonis e poi il professor Guennec ricevendone in cambio solo occhiate inespressive. Era da sola. “Perché l’alternativa è unirsi al Wizengamot,” rispose.

“Interessante.” Brynmor si accarezzò la punta della barba. “Per cui sostenete che sia possibile scegliere solo tra queste due strade? Che non ci siano vie di mezzo?”

“Ecco, io…” Stava per dire che non ci aveva mai pensato, ma la realtà era che l’aveva fatto eccome, anche se non se n’era mai resa conto. “È così, come dite voi,” disse. “Non ci sono vie di mezzo.”

“Ah, davvero?”

“Mio padre è un cavaliere al servizio di re William e dice che chi non combatte per lui è un nemico dell’Inghilterra.”

“Ed è quello che sta accadendo anche nel mondo magico, secondo voi?”

“No,” rispose pronta. “La differenza è che qualcuno può avere una bassa opinione di re William senza essere un nemico dell’Inghilterra.” Pensò ai molti angli che frequentavano Hogwarts, e che non erano meno fedeli alla loro terra dei normanni che l’avevano conquistata. “La situazione con il Wizengamot è totalmente diversa, perché la scelta è tra dominare il mondo dei babbani e vivere pacificamente.”

“Da come la state raccontando, sembra quasi che pensiate che dominare sui Babbani sia una cattiva idea.”

“Lo è!” esclamò scandalizzata Mélonie.

Ma Brynmor mantenne la sua flemma. “E per quale motivo?”

“Perché…” Un improvviso scoppio nel caminetto la fece sussultare, ma voltatasi a guardare si rese conto che era stato solo il legno. Tornò a concentrarsi sull’anziano mago. “Prima di venire qua il professor Guennec mi ha detto che eravate un mago potente.”

“Ebbene sono anziano, e in quanto anziano ho parecchia esperienza.”

“E allora come potete essere così stupido?”

“Mélonie!” gridarono in coro il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis.

Ma, ancora una volta, Brynmor li chetò con un’alzata di mano. “No, no. Voglio sentire che cosa ha da dire. Nessuno mi chiamava stupido da… qualche decennio, almeno.”

“Il Wizengamot ha ucciso persone innocenti, brave persone, alcuni avevano undici anni e non avevano mai nemmeno messo piede a Hogwarts. Il Wizengamot ha tentato di distruggere Hogsmeade, di rapire la professoressa Solomonis e di uccidere me e i miei amici almeno tre volte. Se non vedete la differenza è perché siete stupido, le Civette di Hogsmeade sapranno benissimo cavarsela senza di voi.”

Nella casetta cadde un pesante silenzio. Brynmor la fissava e Mélonie non aveva intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo. Sapeva che una ragazza per bene non si comporta in quel modo, e che le sue parole erano l’esatto opposto di quello che il professor Guennec si aspettava da lei, ma non aveva intenzione di rimangiarsele.

Poi Brynmor scoppiò a ridere. “Ben detto, madamigella de l’Argent,” disse tergendosi una lacrima con la punta dell’indice. “Proprio ben detto! Colum mi aveva detto che eravate una giovane brillante, ma non immaginavo che lo foste a questo livello.”

Mélonie lo guardava a bocca aperta.

“Aedan, Sophia, non serbatemi rancore, ma ho sempre avuto tutta l’intenzione di unirmi alla vostra causa, e di portare con me maghi e streghe fidati che potessero rinfoltire le vostre fila. Ma indubbiamente incontrare madamigella de l’Argent ha reso la mia convinzione ancora più salda. Potete andare, ora, avrete presto mie notizie. Molto presto.”

Mélonie sentì la mano della professoressa Solomonis sulla spalla. “Andiamo,” le disse in un sussurro.

Erano quasi arrivati alla porta, quando la voce dell’anziano mago li raggiunse un’ultima volta.

“Vale anche per voi, madamigella de l’Argent,” disse. “Ci incontreremo presto.”


	3. Il tribunale nella sala grande

Rivedere per la prima volta il castello provocò in Alfric un misto di strane sensazioni. Bastò la sola vista delle possenti torri dai tetti spioventi, che non avevano eguali in tutto il mondo babbano, per far sentire parte di lui a casa. Ma passata la meraviglia iniziale fu una spiacevole sensazione di colpa a prendere il sopravvento.

Non aveva lasciato Hogwarts nel migliore dei termini, mesi prima. Lo aveva fatto di nascosto, senza nemmeno salutare nessuno dei suoi amici — posto che ancora potesse chiamarli in quel modo.

E non sapeva nemmeno quanto sarebbe durato, quel suo ritorno.

La professoressa d’Urchel, in piedi di fianco a lui, gli rivolse un breve cenno d’intesa. Si erano materializzati nel cortile che fronteggiava l’ingresso principale del castello. Poco più a destra si innalzavano le imponenti mura della sala grande e, più in là svettava la torre di Grifondoro. Da fuori il castello sembrava uno spettro, una rovina abbandonata. Alfric ebbe quasi l’impressione che trovarsi lì, prima che l’anno accademico avesse inizio, fosse qualcosa di proibito. E magari lo era, pensò, ma lui non poteva fare altrimenti.

“Spalle dritte, Alfric,” gli disse la professoressa d’Urchel. “Non hai niente da temere.”

D’istinto — un istinto che aveva sviluppato durante i quattro mesi precedenti — Alfric le obbedì, anche se in cuor suo non era poi così certo che non avesse da preoccuparsi.

A breve avrebbe saputo quale sarebbe stato il suo destino, se sarebbe rimasto uno studente di Hogwarts o sarebbe stato cacciato definitivamente per ciò di cui era stato complice durante la Battaglia delle Case. In altre parole, c’era in gioco il suo stesso futuro e Alfric sentiva proprio di avere _tutto_ da temere.

Ma non poteva darlo a vedere. Prima che si materializzassero, la professoressa d’Urchel si era raccomandata di mantenere la compostezza che si confaceva a uno studente Serpeverde. Ad Alfric ancora faceva strano, anche un anno esatto dopo il suo Smistamento, trovarsi nella Casa fondata da Salazar Serpeverde, ma aveva capito subito che cosa intendeva la sua insegnante. Un Serpeverde affronta le prove che la vita gli mette davanti con la testa alta, sempre e comunque.

Non gli facilitava il compito il cielo uggioso, pieno di nuvole scure e cariche di pioggia, sopra di lui. La luce grigia che riusciva appena a filtrare attraverso di esse sembrava aver tolto al castello ogni colore. In lontananza, si sentiva il borbottio dei tuoni.

Il secondo ingresso a Hogwarts di Alfric fu assai meno magico del primo. Solo alcune delle candele fluttuanti erano accese a illuminare l’entrata, e c’erano tetre zone d’ombra sul soffitto e agli angoli della stanza. Le statue di celebri maghi del passato gli sembrarono spettri pronti a incombere su di lui — cosa che, Alfric lo sapeva, nessuno dei _veri_ spettri che popolavano Hogwarts si sarebbe mai sognato di fare… con l’unica eccezione, forse, di Madama Venivallia, e solo quando qualcuno bistrattava i libri della biblioteca di cui era custode.

“Aspettami qui,” gli comandò la professoressa d’Urchel e, senza attendere risposta, si allontanò rapida in direzione della sala grande.

Ad Alfric non rimase altro da fare che restarsene impalato nel mezzo del salone d’ingresso, mentre l’eco dei passi della professoressa d’Urchel si dissolveva davanti a lui. Il suo momento sarebbe arrivato a breve. Si accorse di avere la gola secca e i palmi delle mani sudati. Gli avrebbero consentito di parlare? si chiese, o sarebbe stato lui a dover ascoltare un verdetto che era già stato preso? La professoressa d’Urchel non lo aveva preparato ad assumersi la propria difesa, né quel giorno né in quelli che lo avevano preceduto. Alfric avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo, sempre ammesso che gli fosse data l’occasione di farlo.

Un fruscio di tuniche e dei passi ovattati lo riportarono alla realtà. Non provenivano dalla sala grande, non era la professoressa d’Urchel che stava tornando. Alfric si voltò in direzione del suono e d’istinto spalancò la bocca.

“Mélonie, che cosa ci fai tu qui?”

Non aveva indosso l’uniforme della scuola, ma una veste turchese stretta alla vita con una fascetta rossa e un mantello nero tenuto fermo con una spilla argentata a forma di fiore. Una cuffia bianca le copriva i capelli, con l’eccezione di un solo ciuffo ribelle, un serpente castano che le cadeva al lato del viso. Erano abiti di ottima fattura, mentre Alfric aveva indosso qualcosa di appena più decoroso di una tunica corta da contadino. A volte dimenticava che Mélonie proveniva da una famiglia normanna benestante.

“Sono le calende di settembre, Alfric,” rispose lei con una scrollata di spalle. “Dove altro dovrei essere?”

Alfric dovette ammettere a sé stesso che non aveva tutti i torti. Ma dalle sue parole gli fu chiaro anche che non si trovava a Hogwarts per parlare in suo favore. La decisione del preside era, con buona probabilità, già stata presa, dunque.

“Non ti ho più visto da…” Mélonie fece un gesto vago con la mano, come a dire: _lo sai da quando_. “Come stai? Dove sei stato per tutta l’estate?”

“Sto bene, credo.” _Per quanto possa stare bene qualcuno la cui vita potrebbe o meno essere stravolta nei prossimi minuti_. “Ho passato l’estate con la professoressa d’Urchel.”

“Oh. Ha ripreso a insegnarti magia da combattimento avanzata?” domandò Mélonie con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

Ma Alfric scosse la testa. “Più che altro le ho fatto da attendente,” rispose. C’erano state delle lezioni, quello sì, ma erano state più rare e meno intense di quelle che la professoressa d’Urchel gli aveva impartito in segreto a Hogwarts. Certo, era anche venuta meno l’urgenza di affrontare un ardemonio, per cui non c’era da esserne più di tanto sorpresi.

“In ogni caso, sono contenta di vederti. Sto andando a Hogsmeade, la professoressa Solomonis mi ha detto che presto cominceranno ad arrivare gli altri e volevo incontrare Elsanor e Agnes ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Ti va di venire con me?”

“Non so se posso, in realtà…”

Mélonie alzò un sopracciglio.

“Il preside e i professori devono ancora decidere se posso riprendere a frequentare la scuola.”

“Ma…” Mélonie raddrizzò le spalle e subito si afflosciò, come se le fosse venuta un’idea brillante e subito dopo si fosse resa conto che era irrealizzabile. Qualcosa che Alfric le aveva visto fare alcune volte. “Non possono espellerti, non hai fatto niente di male…”

“In realtà l’ho fatto eccome.”

“Ma poi ti sei pentito e hai cercato di rimediare,” obiettò pronta lei. “Hai salvato la vita ad Anwar… _Hai salvato la vita ad Armand Malfoy!_ ”

In qualche modo, Alfric dubitava che Armand Malfoy l’avrebbe vista allo stesso modo. O anche suo figlio Léonard. Per la verità non era sicuro nemmeno di cosa pensasse al riguardo Anwar, che durante l’anno precedente era stato il suo migliore amico. “Li ho salvati da un pericolo che io stesso ho contribuito a creare, però.”

“E hai affrontato anche un ardemonio,” continuò Mélonie, che non sembrava aver registrato le sue ultime parole. “Hai _sconfitto_ un ardemonio! Tutto da solo!”

“Non ero proprio da solo…”

“Hai fatto la maggior parte del lavoro, però, e senza di te Hogsmeade sarebbe finita del tutto distrutta. Lo sai che ci chiamano gli eroi di Hogsmeade?”

Alfric sgranò gli occhi. “Gli eroi di… _Chi_ ci chiama così?”

Ma Mélonie era troppo presa dal filo dei suoi pensieri per dargli retta. “E a prescindere da tutto… _hai sconfitto un ardemonio, Alfric_ … si stratta di magia _avanzatissima_ , solo per questo dovrebbero tenerti ben stretto.”

Alfric sentì l’impulso di piegare le labbra in un largo sorriso, il primo da parecchio tempo. Gli faceva piacere sapere che Mélonie non era affatto cambiata durante i mesi che non si erano visti.

“Lo farò presente ai professori,” le rispose.

“Ci farai presente che cosa?”

Alfric si irrigidì e Mélonie quasi fece un balzo quando la voce della professoressa d’Urchel li raggiunse. Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire ed entrambi avevano imparato durante l’anno precedente che quando la loro insegnante di Divinazione utilizzava quel tono sferzante c’era solo da abbassare lo sguardo a terra e pregare che fosse clemente.

“Niente, professoressa.”

“Bene. Sono pronti a vederti, Alfric,” disse. Poi posò lo sguardo su Mélonie. “Non so che cosa ci faccia tu qui così presto, ma ti consiglio caldamente di raggiungere Hogsmeade e attendere lì la cerimonia di inizio anno. Incontrerai Alfric più tardi. Forse.”

Mentre Alfric sentiva un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena, Mélonie annuì con veemenza e si affrettò ad allontanarsi.

“Andiamo,” disse la professoressa d’Urchel toccandogli appena la spalla.

Alfric riuscì a raggiungere la sala grande senza che le sue gambe lo tradissero, anche se si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse scagliato contro un _Brachium Emendo_ particolarmente mal fatto. All’interno, solo il tavolo dei professori si trovava nella sua posizione abituale, mentre il resto dell’enorme stanza era vuoto e disadorno. Mancavano i quattro lunghi tavoli delle Case, gli elaborati arazzi mobili che decoravano le pareti, la miriade di candele fluttuanti e perfino l’alto soffitto era privo del suo solito incantamento che lo faceva apparire come un cielo stellato.

C’erano solo tre persone sedute al tavolo di fronte a lui, notò Alfric mentre attraversava la navata e si sentiva addosso più occhi di quanti erano presenti nella sala. Il professor Guennec, la professoressa Yarwood e il professor Penrhys. All’estremità sinistra era rimasta una sola sedia vuota, quella della professoressa d’Urchel. Del preside nessuna traccia.

Una volta che ebbe percorso il resto della distanza che lo separava dal tavolo, la professoressa d’Urchel gli fece segno di restare fermo mentre lei andava a prendere posto di fronte a lui. Alfric non vedeva l’ora di liberarsi da quella brutta sensazione che aveva preso a stringergli le viscere. Quasi non gli importava se lo riammettevano alla scuola o meno, voleva solo smettere di essere terrorizzato. Sentiva di avere la gola secca, le mani ancora più sudate di prima e il cuore che batteva come un tamburo da guerra.

Dov’era finito il preside? continuava a domandarsi Alfric. Durante il suo ultimo giorno a Hogwarts, mesi prima, la professoressa d’Urchel aveva messo bene in chiaro che il preside era da sempre stato favorevole alla sua espulsione immediata dalla scuola e che la sospensione del giudizio era stata un compromesso voluto proprio dalla direttrice di Serpeverde. Che ora non si facesse nemmeno vedere poteva essere un buon segno, forse, pensava Alfric, aveva cambiato idea su di lui. Oppure era possibile — e mentre il pensiero prese concretezza nella sua mente Alfric sentì un brivido gelido percorrergli la spina dorsale — che il preside non si fosse presentato perché una decisione era già stata presa ed era quella di allontanarlo dalla scuola, la sua assenza soltanto una dimostrazione finale di sdegno.

 _Chi sto cercando di prendere in giro? Mi interessa eccome essere ammesso al prossimo anno_.

“Penso si possa cominciare,” annunciò la professoressa Yarwood una volta che la professoressa d’Urchel ebbe preso posto.

Alfric la ricordava come una donna dal pallore etereo, con i capelli rossi tagliati corti, in un’acconciatura mascolina, e con la predilezione per gli abiti color verde smeraldo, quasi facesse parte di Serpeverde anziché essere la direttrice di Corvonero. Della donna che ricordava, però, c’era ben poco di fronte a lui. La professoressa Yarwood che sedeva poco più avanti indossava una severa tunica nera di lana grezza, priva di fronzoli e decorazioni, e aveva la testa fasciata in un velo, anch’esso nero anche se di una gradazione appena più intensa, che le lasciava scoperto il volto come una candida luna piena in una notte senza stelle. Sotto l’incarnato pallido e appena nascoste dal velo, si vedevano le tracce dell’attacco che l’aveva lasciata priva di coscienza per metà dell’anno scolastico precedente, quando si era ritrovata avvolta dalle fiamme di un drago in un incidente che poi si era rivelato tutt’altro che casuale.

“Non dovremmo attendere il preside?” domandò la professoressa d’Urchel.

Le sue parole generarono un silenzio imbarazzato. Il professor Penrhys si sporse per lanciarle un’occhiata ma subito ci ripensò e tornò a sedersi con la schiena dritta, mentre la professoressa Yarwood e il professor Guennec si scambiarono uno sguardo di muta intesa di cui Alfric proprio non riuscì a capire il senso.

Fu proprio la professoressa Yarwood a rispondere, dopo essersi schiarita la voce. “A questo punto non penso lo vedremo prima di stasera.”

Alfric aggrottò la fronte. Apparire all’ultimo momento non gli sembrava un comportamento da preside di Hogwarts. Fosse stato lui nei suoi panni avrebbe voluto sincerarsi che tutto fosse nelle migliori condizioni prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico. Un’altra stretta allo stomaco gli ricordò il pensiero che poco prima gli aveva solcato la mente: se al preside non interessava presenziare a quel tribunale nella sala grande, significava che una decisione era già stata presa — ed era facile immaginarsi quale.

La professoressa d’Urchel diede senza saperlo voce ai pensieri di Alfric. “Ed è normale che non ci sia?”

Seguì un altro silenzio teso, spezzato questa volta dal professor Guennec. “Siamo qui per parlare di Alfric, Ursula. In quanto direttori delle quattro Case di Hogwarts, direi che il nostro parere sarà sufficiente.”

“Non in caso di pareggio.”

Ma il professor Guennec non sembrava preoccupato da quella eventualità. “Affronteremo quella situazione se si presenterà.”

La risposta non sembrò soddisfare affatto la professoressa d’Urchel, tanto che ad Alfric la sua faccia ricordò quando in classe faceva domande bruciapelo agli studenti disattenti, ciò nonostante rinunciò a sollevare ulteriori obiezioni. “Vuoi fare tu gli onori, allora?”

“Come desideri.” Gli occhi del professor Guennec si puntarono su Alfric, e insieme a loro quelli di tutti gli altri. Alfric cercò di deglutire ma senza molto successo. “Come ben sai, Alfric, siamo qui riuniti per decidere del tuo futuro a Hogwarts. La tua ammissione al secondo anno è stata sospesa la scorsa estate a seguito dei fatti della Battaglia delle Case, di cui tu stesso ti sei dichiarato in parte responsabile, dico bene?”

 _Sì_ , voleva rispondere Alfric, ma nemmeno quella breve parola riuscì a uscirgli dalle labbra. Dovette accontentarsi di fare un cenno d’assenso con il capo.

“Naturalmente tutti noi abbiamo soppesato la gravità del tuo coinvolgimento negli eventi dello scorso anno…” La professoressa d’Urchel sembrò sul punto di sollevare un’obiezione ma il professor Guennec la bloccò sollevando una mano. “… _così come_ il tuo pentimento, benché tardivo, e il tuo contributo a limitare i danni sia durante la Battaglia delle Case che durante il successivo attacco a Hogsmeade.”

“Che non era collegato alla Battaglia delle Case, in ogni modo,” puntualizzò gelida la professoressa Yarwood.

“Prima di soffermarci su questo, però,” riprese il professor Guennec, “è importante che parliamo dei tuoi risultati accademici. Dopotutto Hogwarts resta pur sempre una scuola.”

Mai come prima di quel momento Alfric aveva desiderato che il pavimento si aprisse sotto di lui e lo inghiottisse. Durante la seconda metà dell’anno precedente, con tutto quello che aveva avuto per la testa, impegnarsi per ottenere buoni voti era stata l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

“Ad esempio,” continuò il professor Guennec, “la tua prova finale di Magia da Combattimento è stata una tragedia… e non una di quelle che la gente pagherebbe per andare a vedere a teatro. Nella mia valutazione avevo notato che per quanto non ti mancasse il talento, sembravi essere del tutto privo di disciplina, pazienza e sangue freddo.”

“Su questo argomento posso intervenire in favore di Alfric,” disse la professoressa d’Urchel. “Abbiamo passato gli ultimi mesi a lavorare proprio su quelli che hai indicato come i suoi limiti e ti posso assicurare che ha fatto passi da gigante.”

Letteralmente, pensò Alfric, dato che la professoressa d’Urchel gli aveva insegnato un incantesimo che, per un breve periodo di tempo, gli avrebbe consentito _in teoria_ di percorrere svariate leghe in pochi passi. In pratica, però, poiché si trattava di un incantesimo estremamente avanzato, Alfric era riuscito solo a spostarsi per mezzo miglio alla volta — e aveva quasi finito per ritrovarsi nel mezzo del canale di Dubris, ma quella era un’altra storia.

“Naturalmente,” concluse la professoressa d’Urchel, “Alfric avrà modo di provarvelo quando gli consentirete di essere ammesso all’anno accademico.”

“ _Se_ ,” ribatté il professor Guennec.

La professoressa d’Urchel non aggiunse altro, ma dalla sua espressione era chiaro che quell’ultimo commento non l’aveva affatto soddisfatta.

“Posso dire qualcosa, professori?”

Alfric sentì di nuovo tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui e si pentì di avere aperto bocca. La professoressa d’Urchel si era perfino raccomandata con lui di parlare solo quando veniva interpellato.

“Ma certo,” rispose il professor Guennec. “Siamo qui per prendere una decisione e sarebbe strano farlo senza sentire che cosa hai da dire al riguardo, visto che ne sei coinvolto.”

“Io… ecco, professori, io non ho mai avuto la possibilità di dirvi che mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto. È stato uno stupido errore, mi sono lasciato prendere dalla rabbia invece di comportarmi da persona responsabile.”

“Le tue scuse sono dovute, Alfric,” intervenne la professoressa Yarwood. “Ma non possono estendersi solo a noi quattro.”

“Lo so. Dovrei chiedere scusa personalmente a tutti i miei compagni di Casa, e al resto degli studenti. Alla professoressa Solomonis e a tutti gli altri insegnanti.”

“E agli ospiti della scuola durante la Battaglia delle Case, quelli che per poco non hai ucciso.”

Alfric esitò per un momento, quindi rivolse alla professoressa Yarwood un cenno d’assenso. “Anche loro, sì.”

“Incluso Armand Malfoy. Chiederai scusa anche a lui?”

Qualcosa si accese nel suo stomaco, come una vampata di fiamma. Alfric esitò. Armand Malfoy era una delle principali ragioni per cui Alfric era stato tormentato durante il suo primo anno a Hogwarts. E il suo principale carnefice era stato proprio suo figlio Léonard. Solo pensare a quei due gli riempiva il cuore di quella rabbia famigliare che lo aveva condotto a rendersi partecipe degli eventi di cui stava rispondendo in quel momento. Alfric non poteva lasciare che quella rabbia prendesse il sopravvento. Doveva domarla, doveva essere più forte di lei e zittirla.

“Lo farò, se me ne darà l’occasione,” rispose. _Se mi garantirete che non mi polverizzerà con una magia oscura_ , era il senso implicito delle sue parole.

La professoressa Yarwood, però, non sembrò impressionata. “Facile chiedere scusa adesso, però. Pensi che se dirai che ti dispiace gli altri dimenticheranno quello che hai fatto? Che tornerà tutto come prima?”

“No, professoressa.”

“E allora perché prenderti il disturbo? Perché non lasciare la scuola, come ha fatto uno dei tuoi complici? Restando qui non credi che sarai soggetto ad altre vessazioni? E noi professori come facciamo a sapere che non ti salterà in mente di fare qualcosa di ancora peggio, proprio con la magia che noi ti insegneremo?”

“Non lo farò, ve lo prometto!”

“Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi.”

Alfric rimase a boccheggiare. Senza Hogwarts sarebbe stato perso. Non poteva tornare nel mondo dei babbani, alla sua vita di prima, né avrebbe potuto cercare un posto nel mondo dei maghi, ora che era chiaro che tutti lo avrebbero trattato come un appestato. “Ho solo bisogno dell’opportunità di mostrarvi che sono meglio di quanto crediate,” disse.

La professoressa Yarwood lo fissò in silenzio per un po’, poi si voltò in direzione del professor Guennec. “Direi di metterlo ai voti.”

“Se siete tutti pronti.”

La professoressa d’Urchel e il professor Penrhys annuirono solennemente.

“Allora cominciamo da te, Ursula.”

“Per quanto mi riguarda, Alfric ha ancora molto da dimostrare e sarebbe una perdita per Hogwarts, nonché un fallimento per tutti noi come educatori, allontanarlo. Può essere ammesso al secondo anno.”

“Molto bene.” Si voltò verso la professoressa Yarwood. “Liliwen?”

“No.”

Solo _no_ , non aggiunse altro. Alfric si sentì il cuore sprofondare nelle viscere. Era chiaro che per lei il suo futuro non valesse nemmeno la pena di sprecare il fiato.

“Pennant?”

Il professor Penrhys ebbe un sussulto, come se si fosse destato di colpo da un pisolino. Si aggiustò il colletto della tunica e, dopo aver tratto un profondo respiro, si sporse in avanti.

“Come ben sapete, sono diventato direttore di Tassorosso solo da poco, ma ho seguito il ragazzo come insegnante l’anno scorso e ovviamente ero presente durante la Battaglia delle Case. Posso dirvi che è un bravo studente della mia materia, quando si applica, e che il risultato del suo esame di fine anno, benché inferiore alle mie aspettative, ha lasciato comunque intravedere delle potenzialità. Ma per quanto riguarda il resto… ecco, mi sentirei più a mio agio se anche il preside fosse qui con noi a decidere, dopotutto anche lui è un Tassorosso.”

“Il preside non è affiliato a nessuna delle Case,” ribatté il professor Guennec. “E non è qui. La decisione spetta a noi.”

Il professor Penrhys si afflosciò sullo scranno. “Non posso proprio farlo, mi dispiace. Mi astengo.”

Alfric si rianimò. Con quella astensione erano in parità: un voto per la sua ammissione e un voto contrario. Mancava solo il professor Guennec. Il suo entusiasmo, però, fu di breve durata. Ricordava che l’anno scorso, durante il suo ultimo giorno a Hogwarts, la professoressa d’Urchel gli aveva detto che il professor Guennec era favorevole alla sua espulsione immediata. Non sapeva se i mesi estivi gli avessero fatto cambiare idea al riguardo.

“Dunque non resto che io.”

Il silenzio si fece pesante nelle orecchie di Alfric, come se tutta l’aria nella sala grande avesse acquisito peso per magia e ora gli stesse schiacciando la testa. L’occhiata intensa che gli rivolse il professor Guennec non contribuì a renderlo più tranquillo. Cercò di leggere dentro ai suoi occhi come avrebbe votato, ma non ci riuscì, erano come due finestre vuote.

“Alfric, credo che tu abbia commesso un enorme errore lo scorso anno. Non quello di farti coinvolgere nell’attacco ai danni di Armand Malfoy e agli altri maghi normanni, sia chiaro — beninteso, anche quella non è stata una mossa particolarmente intelligente da parte tua. L’errore a cui mi riferisco in questo caso è stato cedere alla rabbia, hai pensato di essere solo con i tuoi problemi quando in realtà non lo eri affatto. Avevi i tuoi compagni di casa, certo non tutti ma la maggioranza ti vedeva come un Serpeverde prima e come un anglo dopo. Avevi degli insegnanti che avrebbero messo a repentaglio la loro carriera per aiutarti. E degli amici che avrebbero mosso il mondo per te. L’anno scorso hai preso una serie di decisioni sbagliate che ci hanno portato qui adesso, e credo che non ci sia bisogno di insistere oltre perché lo sai bene. Ma quest’anno, ti avverto, sarà ancora peggio. Dovrai riconquistare tutto quello che avevi l’anno scorso e che ora hai perduto. Dovrai dimostrare di essere un Serpeverde, un buon allievo e un amico di cui ci si può fidare, e non sarà affatto facile. Ti sentirai da solo, isolato. Ti sentirai di nuovo preda della rabbia, ma non dovrai permetterle di avere il sopravvento, questa volta.”

Un lungo silenzio, mentre tutti i presenti soppesavano il discorso del professor Guennec.

“Vuole dire che…” trovò la forza di dire Alfric dopo un po’, la voce più simile a un sussurro che ad altro. “Professore, vuole dire che sono ammesso al secondo anno?”

“Se ti impegnerai a fare quello che ti ho detto… e a seguire delle lezioni di recupero di Magia da Combattimento,” rispose il professor Guennec, “la mia risposta è sì.”

Alfric sentì ancora le ginocchia che si facevano molli, ma questa volta per la gioia anziché per la paura. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata di pura felicità e si affrettò a spostare lo sguardo sulla professoressa d’Urchel, che gli stava sorridendo benevola.

“Grazie, professori. Vi ringrazio.”

“Ci aspettiamo che tu sia all’altezza di questa seconda opportunità, Alfric,” lo ammonì la professoressa Yarwood. “Perché non ce ne sarà una terza.”

“Vi assicuro che non ve ne farò pentire.”

“Lo vedremo.”

Senza aggiungere altro, in un fruscio di stoffe nere, la professoressa Yarwood gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò, scomparendo in una stanzetta laterale.

“E ora, Alfric,” riprese il professor Guennec, “puoi raggiungere Hogsmeade e attendere che arrivino gli altri. Nithing verrà a chiamarvi al calare della sera.” Gli rivolse un ambiguo cenno del capo. “Ricordati quello che ti ho detto, però, perché sarai messo alla prova molto prima di quanto non ti immagini.”

*

L’ultima immagine che Alfric aveva di Hogsmeade era quella di un inferno di fiamme e urla. L’ardemonio aveva devastato il villaggio che sorgeva sulla riva del lago di fronte a Hogwarts con la sua furia bestiale. Le costruzioni di cui era rimasto in piedi solo uno scheletro bruciacchiato erano state quelle fortunate, perché il resto era stato del tutto raso al suolo, fondamenta di pietra comprese. Perfino i Tre Manici di Scopa, la locanda di Hengist di Woodcroft che costituiva il cuore del villaggio era stata ridotta a un groviglio di pali di legno anneriti dalle fiamme.

Hengist, però, non si era perso d’animo e aveva dichiarato che avrebbe ricostruito Hogsmeade com’era prima e perfino meglio. E così aveva fatto.

Lasciato il castello, Alfric si trovò a guardare in lontananza un paesello fatto di piccole e graziose casette di legno, con tetti di paglia gialla e fiori colorati alle finestre. Fili di fumo bianco si levavano dai camini e andavano a perdersi nelle basse nuvole del cielo. Uomini e donne con tuniche eleganti e copricapi bizzarri erano indaffarati in un costante via vai carico di energia.

Gli orrori dello scorso anno sembravano non essere mai accaduti, come se tutti quanti fossero stati obliviati. In un certo senso, gli faceva impressione.

Mélonie doveva trovarsi da qualche parte in paese ma Alfric vagabondò per un po’ senza trovarla. Voleva darle la buona notizia e farsi raccontare che cosa aveva combinato quell’estate. Lui, in cambio, aveva una o due storie interessanti sulla professoressa d’Urchel.

Alla fine decise di andare a guardare dentro i Tre Manici di Scopa. Non appena ebbe chiuso alle sue spalle la massiccia porta di legno, Alfric fu investito da una vampata di calore che portava con sé, oltre all’odore di fumo del camino, un profumo zuccherino che gli fece venire l’acquolina in bocca. Il locale era affollato, ma non pieno zeppo, con il chiacchiericcio attutito degli avventori ai tavoli che gli solleticava le orecchie. La maggior parte dei presenti erano abitanti di Hogsmeade, ma c’erano anche alcuni adulti che Alfric non ricordava di aver mai visto prima. Non sprecò più di qualche momento a concentrarsi su di loro, però, perché con la coda dell’occhio Alfric scorse un gruppo di studenti, con già indosso l’uniforme di Grifondoro, che dovevano essere arrivati in anticipo e stavano aspettando che cominciasse la festa seduti a parlottare a un tavolo all’angolo. Davanti a loro c’erano dei calici da cui si levavano fili di fumo ambrati. Alfric si affrettò ad allontanarsi dal loro campo visivo, nascondendosi dietro un gruppo di omaccioni chini sui loro boccali e impegnati a lamentarsi del tempo.

Fu a quel punto che vide Mélonie. Era seduta a un tavolo appartato, dall’altro lato rispetto al camino, e stava parlando con Elsanor con la solita enfasi che ci mettono le femmine quando discutono tra di loro, quell’enfasi fatta di risatine, mani gesticolanti e parole a fiotti senza quasi prendersi il tempo per respirare. Anche davanti a loro c’erano dei calici ma il fumo che si levava da essi era tinto di viola.

Per un momento Alfric esitò. Forse Mélonie ed Elsanor erano impegnate in una discussione privata e non volevano che lui o qualcun altro le interrompesse.

Se ne sarebbe stato ancora parecchio lì impalato, se Mélonie non avesse alzato gli occhi e l’avesse notato. Sul volto le si allargò un sorriso e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi, quindi, per buona misura, rifilò una gomitata nel braccio a Elsanor, interrompendola.

Alfric raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette sulla panca di fronte alle ragazze, dando le spalle al resto del locale.

“Allora?” fece Mélonie con malcelata impazienza.

“Hanno detto che posso frequentare il secondo anno.”

“Ma è fantastico!”

“Hanno fatto bene,” rincarò Elsanor. “Non dovevano neanche punirti, secondo me. Lo sai come vi chiamano, a te e a Mélonie?” Si sporse in avanti come se fosse un gran segreto. “Gli eroi di Hogsmeade.”

“Chi te l’ha detto?”

“Mélonie, chi se no?”

Alfric spostò il suo sguardo su Mélonie. “E a te chi l’ha detto?”

Non gli andava molto a genio l’idea di aver ottenuto un nomignolo come quello. Non solo era impegnativo essere un eroe, di qualsiasi posto si trattasse, ma la cosa peggiore era che lui non si sentiva affatto tale. Eroe, alle sue orecchie, suonava come una presa in giro.

“Ecco…” cominciò Mélonie incerta, come se stesse soppesando per bene le parole. “Ieri, prima di arrivare qui, il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis…” Abbassò la voce. “… mi hanno portata a casa di un mago, un certo Brynmor di Abergwesyn.”

“Non l’ho mai sentito,” commentò Elsanor.

“Comunque, è stato lui a usare quel termine. Mi hanno detto che voleva vedere gli eroi di Hogsmeade, e intendeva me e te, Alfric.”

“Che sciocchezza.” Alfric scosse la testa. “Perché poi?”

“Come, non l’hai capito?”

Alfric la guardò sottecchi. Si era quasi dimenticato com’era avere a che fare con un Corvonero.

“È per via del Wizengamot.” La voce di Mélonie si era abbassata a un sussurro appena udibile al di sopra del chiacchiericcio che imperversava nel locale. “A quanto ho capito il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis hanno passato l’estate a reclutare maghi nelle fila delle Civette di Hogsmeade.”

Alfric però aveva sentito, aveva sentito forte e chiaro. Afflosciò le spalle e quasi si portò le mani alla fronte. Tutto, ma non il Wizengamot. Non ne avevano già avuto abbastanza di quella storia l’anno scorso?

Elsanor sembrò rinvigorita dalla rivelazione. Raddrizzò la schiena e batté il dorso della mano destra contro il palmo della sinistra attirando qualche sguardo dai tavoli circostanti. Quando l’attenzione su di lei si fu dissolta, disse: “Lo sapevo che non era finita!”.

“Sì invece che è finita,” protestò Alfric.

“Ma non capisci?” insistette Elsanor. “Quello che è successo l’anno scorso è stato solo… la prima battaglia della guerra.”

Alfric lo capiva eccome, ma non era a quello che si stava riferendo. “È finita _per noi_. Abbiamo dodici anni, siamo solo degli studenti del secondo anno, non spetta a noi immischiarsi in faccende di questo genere!”

Elsanor arricciò le labbra come per schioccare un bacio all’aria di fronte a lei. “Se Mélonie non si fosse immischiata l’anno scorso, probabilmente il Wizengamot sarebbe riuscito a distruggere Hogwarts. Pensa se avessimo deciso di farci gli affari nostri allora, il professor mac Bride e Tristan avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per evocare più di un ardemonio e sarebbe stata la fine.”

“Sarà anche vero,” replicò Alfric scuotendo la testa, “ma quest’anno è diverso.”

“In che modo?”

“Per prima cosa sono un osservato speciale e mi hanno già fatto capire che non avrò vita facile. Per cui direi che sgattaiolare di notte nella Foresta Proibita è fuori discussione.”

“Avranno anche chiuso il passaggio segreto, ora che sanno che gli studenti ne sono a conoscenza,” borbottò Elsanor con un pizzico di delusione. Si rianimò subito dopo, in ogni caso, e picchiettò con determinazione sul tavolo. “Dovrei andare in biblioteca a controllare che non ce ne siano altri che nessuno conosce. Oppure potremmo davvero usare le scope per scavalcare le mura, quest’anno i miei genitori hanno detto che potevo portarne una mia e…”

“Non faremo niente del genere, Elsanor!” quasi la supplicò Alfric. “E com’è che ora hai tutta questa voglia di infrangere le regole di Hogwarts? L’anno scorso mi pare che non la pensassi così, era Mélonie che…”

Ma qualcosa lo costrinse a interrompersi. Mentre la menzionava, si era voltato per guardare Mélonie e aveva notato la strana espressione che aveva in volto. Le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra strette, sembrava stesse facendo uno sforzo per venire a capo di un problema o ricordarsi un qualche dettaglio. O forse entrambe.

“Va tutto bene, Mélonie?” domandò.

Lei si scosse, come se l’avessero svegliata da un breve sonno. “Sì, sì… stavo solo…” Scosse la testa. “No, niente. Che ore sono? Sono stanca di stare al chiuso, perché non andiamo a fare una passeggiata lungo il lago?”

*

Osservarono ciò che rimaneva della giornata scomparire riflesso sulla superficie crespa del lago. Non parlarono molto. Alfric continuava a sentire le parole del professor Guennec che gli riecheggiavano nella mente, e più si avvicinava l’inizio dell’anno scolastico, più si faceva strada in lui il timore che non sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare i suoi compagni di Casa e il resto degli studenti.

Anche Mélonie sembrava turbata da qualcosa. Non aveva più aperto bocca da quando avevano lasciato i Tre Manici di Scopa, e dire che era stata lei a proporre di raggiungere il lago. C’era una strana ombra sul suo volto, come se qualcosa la preoccupasse. E se l’anno passato gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che non era mai un’idea saggia stare nei paraggi di Mélonie quando qualcosa la preoccupava.

L’unica che si era sforzata di fare un minimo di conversazione era stata Elsanor, ma le risposte monosillabiche di Alfric e i silenzi pensierosi di Mélonie l’avevano ben presto scoraggiata.

Alla fine si erano limitati a camminare in silenzio. Quando si erano fermati, al limitare del villaggio, Alfric aveva raccolto da terra alcuni sassi piatti e aveva cominciato a farli saltare di modo che colpissero appena il pelo dell’acqua e rimbalzassero due o anche tre volte. Si trattava di un’attività piuttosto semplice, che aveva però catturato l’interesse di Elsanor. Con gli occhi sgranati e un largo sorriso in volto, gli aveva chiesto di insegnarle a farlo, giurando e spergiurando che non aveva mai visto niente del genere. Alfric dovette ancora una volta ricordarsi che i maghi erano soliti vivere in una bolla, e che tante cose che per i babbani erano semplici e mondane, per loro erano fonte di meraviglia.

“Si sta facendo tardi,” disse a un tratto Mélonie. E, dato che era la prima volta che parlava da parecchio, Alfric e Elsanor alzarono subito lo sguardo su di lei. “Mi sa che è meglio se torniamo a Hogsmeade.”

Il villaggio aveva cominciato a riempirsi di studenti che, come l’anno precedente, erano divisi in gruppetti a chiacchierare e schiamazzare. Come sempre, i più eccitati erano i ragazzi che si apprestavano a cominciare il loro primo anno a Hogwarts, impegnati a guardarsi intorno e assorbire ogni dettaglio del luogo in cui si trovavano. La maggior parte di loro provenivano da famiglie magiche e avevano senz’altro sentito parlare di Hogwarts dai loro genitori o dai parenti, ma c’erano altri che, come lui e Mélonie, erano nati e cresciuti nel mondo dei babbani e per i quali la vista di ciò che li circondava era in parti uguali meravigliosa e terrificante.

Anche Alfric non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio, per la verità. Più si addentravano nel villaggio, più gli sembrava di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Magari non era proprio così, ma era certo di aver colto almeno uno o due gruppetti lanciare sguardi nella loro direzione.

“Possiamo tornare al lago?” domandò. “Ci stanno guardando tutti.”

Elsanor ridacchiò. “Dopotutto voi due siete gli eroi di Hogsmeade, no?”

Ma Alfric scosse la testa. “Non credo che sia per quello che mi guardano.”

“Oh,” si limitò a rispondere Elsanor.

“Non farci caso,” gli disse Mélonie. “Si stancheranno presto.”

Alfric annuì, mentre dentro di sé pensava che, l’anno precedente, non si erano stancati di tormentarlo perché era un anglo.

“Guardate!” Lo strilletto di Elsanor interruppe i suoi pensieri. “C’è Anwar!”

Alfric si rianimò. Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. Anwar era il suo migliore amico e l’anno scorso non era riuscito a salutarlo come meritava — né a scusarsi per il suo comportamento o a spiegargli che cosa gli era passato in mente. Si era lambiccato più volte il cervello, nel corso dell’estate, su come affrontare l’argomento, ma alla fine aveva risolto di parlargli con onestà non appena si fossero rivisti. Il momento era arrivato.

Anwar stava camminando piano per la strada, indossava già l’uniforme di Serpeverde e si guardava intorno come se fosse incerto sul da farsi. Alfric si staccò da Mélonie ed Elsanor e lo raggiunse.

“Ciao,” lo salutò.

Anwar quasi sobbalzò. Per qualche momento, rimase a fissarlo boccheggiando come un pesce appena pescato. Poi si ricompose e disse: “Alfric… Sono contento di rivederti…”.

“Ascolta, Anwar, volevo spiegarti che cosa è successo…”

Ma Anwar alzò le mani. “Oh, certo… ma non adesso,” gli disse. “Perché, vedi… mi sono dimenticato di dire una cosa importante a mio padre e se non lo trovo adesso poi finisce che non ho più l’occasione di parlarci fino a domani. Ci vediamo più tardi al banchetto, comunque, d’accordo?”

“D’accordo,” rispose Alfric con un filo di voce poco convinta. Non aveva nemmeno finito di parlare che Anwar gli aveva già voltato le spalle e si era allontanato, sparendo poco dopo alla sua vista tra i gruppetti di studenti. Alla fine era successo proprio quello che temeva.

Elsanor e Mélonie lo raggiunsero poco dopo, anche loro, come la gran parte di quelli che li circondavano, avevano indossato l’uniforme nera della scuola. Elsanor lo guardò strano. “Dov’è andato Anwar?” gli chiese.

“Ha detto che doveva…” cominciò Alfric, ma subito si interruppe scuotendo la testa. “È arrabbiato con me.”

“Ma è il tuo migliore amico.”

 _Lo era l’anno scorso_ , pensò Alfric. _Se lo sia ancora adesso non lo so_.

“Vuoi che vada a parlarci io?”

“No, lascia stare.” Era gentile da parte di Elsanor offrirsi, ma Alfric sapeva che se voleva risolvere qualcosa doveva essere lui a fare la prima mossa. E anche la seconda e la terza, qualora Anwar si fosse rivelato restio ad ascoltarlo. Del resto, il professor Guennec gli aveva detto che non sarebbe stato facile riguadagnarsi la fiducia dei suoi compagni di Casa e degli altri studenti dopo quello che aveva fatto. Per il momento, almeno, Mélonie ed Elsanor sembravano non avercela con lui, il che era un bene. Certo, sarebbe stato meglio se Mélonie non avesse avuto la testa impegnata a pensare a chi sapeva cosa, ma non era un comportamento del tutto insolito da parte sua.

“Gli studenti del primo anno si preparino a raggiungere il lago,” li raggiunse la voce di Nithing amplificata dalla magia. “Tutti gli altri, radunatevi all’inizio del sentiero che porta al castello!”

Era arrivato il momento. Alfric sospirò e scambiò con Elsanor uno di quei sorrisi a labbra strette che non vogliono esprimere felicità ma più che altro un qualcosa del tipo: ci tocca farlo, ma per lo meno non ci tocca farlo da soli.

Stavano per incolonnarsi agli altri studenti e obbedire agli ordini di Nithing, quando qualcosa sfrecciò nel cielo. Memore di tutto quello che era successo l’anno precedente, e sapendo che la minaccia del Wizengamot non era così astratta come tutti credevano, Alfric sussultò — e non fu nemmeno il solo.

Ma si trattava soltanto di una carrozza volante trascinata da una coppia di superbi stalloni alati dal manto nero e lucido. La carrozza atterrò con impressionante leggiadria e Alfric notò chi erano le due persone che la occupavano. Léonard Malfoy e suo padre.

“Oh, no,” mormorò. Sapeva di non poterli evitare per sempre, ma aveva sperato di avere almeno uno o due giorni di pace prima che succedesse.

Anche loro dovevano averlo notato. Armand Malfoy lo stava fissando, era come se i suoi occhi penetranti stessero scavando all’interno della sua stessa anima. Quel che era peggio, però, era che il suo volto era rimasto del tutto inespressivo, una vera e propria maschera di impassibilità. Per lo meno Léonard al suo fianco aveva distorto la faccia nella smorfia di disprezzo che gli veniva tanto naturale quando era alla presenza di chi considerava inferiore a lui — il che significava che era un’espressione che Alfric gli aveva visto fare quasi ogni giorno.

“Ignorali,” gli bisbigliò nell’orecchio Elsanor.

L’idea era quella, ma Alfric dubitava sarebbe stato possibile.

Nella carrozza, Léonard e suo padre si scambiarono alcune brevi parole, quindi Léonard smontò e cominciò a camminare. Nella sua direzione. Non lo stava fissando, ma Alfric sapeva che stava venendo da lui.

Tuttavia, anziché fermarsi e confrontarlo, continuò a camminare e lo superò. Ad Alfric ci volle qualche momento per riprendersi dallo stupore, quindi girò la testa e vide Léonard impegnato a confabulare insieme a Felix de Vymont e Roald de Bellievre. Se stavano parlando di lui, stavano facendo tutto il possibile per non degnarlo nemmeno di un’occhiata.

Alfric si voltò confuso e tornò a fissare la carrozza. All’interno, Armand Malfoy lo stava ancora osservando.

 _Perché non stanno facendo niente?_ si domandò. _Stanno cercando di farmi impazzire?_

La vendetta dei Malfoy sarebbe arrivata, quello Alfric lo sapeva di per certo — e, anzi, perfino la professoressa d’Urchel lo aveva velatamente messo in guardia al riguardo —, perché dopo tutto quello che era successo era il minimo che c’era da aspettarsi. Ma allora perché lo ignoravano?

Sempre con il volto impossibile da decifrare e gli occhi puntati su di lui, Armand Malfoy alzò una mano e schioccò le dita. All’istante, i cavalli alati spiccarono il volo e la carrozza scomparve nel cielo notturno.

Alfric rimase a fissare il punto in cui l’aveva persa di vista ancora per un po’, domande e incertezze che gli turbinavano nella mente, fino a che Mélonie non gli toccò con gentilezza la spalla.

Gli altri avevano cominciato a incamminarsi verso il castello. La festa di inizio anno era ufficialmente cominciata.


	4. L'arrivo del preside (parte 1)

Entrare a Hogwarts per la prima volta, l’anno precedente, era stata per Mélonie un’esperienza indescrivibile. Si era ritrovata in un mondo tutto nuovo e colmo di meraviglie,dove ogni cosa che vedeva le faceva venire voglia di fare mille domande a chi la circondava. Era bastata la vista del castello, una costruzione che non aveva eguali al mondo, fatta di torri slanciate con i tetti a punta, ampi cortili e alte mura che finivano a strapiombo sul lago sottostante, per farle dimenticare quello che all’epoca aveva creduto essere stato solo uno strano incidente con delle creature magiche. 

Di fronte al castello di Hogwarts, una ragazzina di undici anni non poteva fare altro che restare incantata, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi sgranati. 

A dodici anni, però? Dopo aver percorso in lungo e in largo i labirintici corridoi del castello, salito e sceso centinaia di volte la scalinata mobile, mangiato giorno dopo giorno sotto il soffitto incantato della sala grande? Mélonie era convinta di essersi abituata. Ma non aveva messo in conto che Hogwarts era il posto più magico di tutto il mondo, e una magia come la sua non si può estinguere tanto facilmente.

Forse era per via del vento che aveva spazzato via le nuvole basse che per tutta la giornata erano state a incombere su Hogsmeade, rivelando una miriade di stelle luccicanti nel cielo notturno e una gigantesca luna piena che sembrava sul punto di cadere sulla terra. O forse era perché sentiva l’eccitazione di tutti gli altri intorno a lei, a cominciare da Elsanor e Alfric che avevano smesso di colpo di parlare tra loro. 

Sì, Hogwarts era magica ogni giorno dell’anno, a prescindere da quante volte la si visitava. E alle calende di settembre, nella notte prima dell’inizio del nuovo anno di lezioni, quella magia era appena un po’ più intensa.

La serata cominciò con la breve processione lungo il sentiero che da Hogsmeade conduceva al castello di Hogwarts, alla quale prendevano parte tutti gli studenti dal secondo anno in poi — mentre i nuovi arrivati, che visitavano per la prima volta Hogwarts, attraversavano il lago su delle piccole barchette. Per prima cosa, dovettero dividersi per Casa. Mélonie ed Elsanor dovettero salutare Alfric e si affrettarono a cercare, tra la folla di giovani schiamazzanti, il resto dei Corvonero.

Poco più avanti c’era Gweyr che, nel suo ruolo di prefetto, si stava sbracciando per riportare all’ordine i ragazzi che lo circondavano, gridando cose del tipo che si stavano tutti comportando come una massa di Grifondoro. Accanto a lui Mélonie riconobbe Blaise de Burguet e, sul suo petto, vide appuntata la spilla che lo identificava come il secondo prefetto di Corvonero. Edith, che era stata prefetto l’anno precedente, aveva finito i suoi studi ed era stata sostituita. Un peccato, perché Mélonie la trovava simpatica — terrificante, ma simpatica.

“Hai visto Blaise?” disse a Elsanor.

“Come mai hanno fatto lui prefetto anziché Tedwin o Alexander?”

Mélonie alzò le spalle. “Blaise è del settimo anno.” Ed era anche un bravo studente, poco incline a prestarsi a scherzi e perdite di tempo come invece avrebbero fatto Alexander o Tedwin, che erano i migliori amici di Gweyr. “In più era nella squadra di Corvonero alla Battaglia delle Case l’anno scorso.”

“A proposito.” Elsanor le si avvicinò. “Prima non volevo dire niente perché c’era Alfric ma… pensi che la faranno ancora la Battaglia delle Case? Alla fine di quest’anno, intendo.”

“Lo scopriremo tra poco, immagino.”

“Perché, insomma, dopo quello che è successo l’anno scorso ancora non sono riuscita a…” Si interruppe di scatto e cominciò a saltellare. “Oh, guarda, c’è Agnes!”

Senza attendere una reazione da parte di Mélonie, Elsanor si infilò tra la folla e prese a sgomitare per farsi largo. Mélonie la seguì fino a che non si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Agnes e, accanto a lei, Gwen Penweddig. A Mélonie Gwen non era mai andata tanto a genio, e la cosa era reciproca. Non appena la vide, Gwen si mise a fissarla con un sorriso tirato.

“Agnes, ci sei mancata!” stava esclamando intanto Elsanor mentre stringeva l’amica in un caloroso abbraccio. “Sei poi riuscita a convincere i tuoi genitori a prenderti un famiglio?”

Prima che Agnes ebbe la possibilità di rispondere, però, Gwen si piazzò nel mezzo del circoletto che avevano formato, attirando su di sé tutta l’attenzione. 

“Allora, Mélonie,” disse, “come ci si sente a essere l’eroina di Hogsmeade?”

Mélonie la fissò per qualche momento, incerta se le sue parole fossero una presa in giro o frutto di legittima curiosità. Alla fine decise che, nonostante Gwen fosse pur sempre Gwen, non c’era malizia nella sua domanda.

“Non saprei dirti, Gwen, dato che ho scoperto di esserlo solo ieri pomeriggio.”

“Ma come, non sapevi che metà dei maghi inglesi parla di te? Sei diventata famosa. Facci caso, ti stanno fissando tutti.”

Mélonie si guardò attorno. Gwen aveva esagerato, come suo solito, ma non le sfuggirono le occhiate interessate che le arrivavano da gruppetti di Serpeverde e Grifondoro — i Tassorosso, d’altro canto, sembravano aver perso la loro famosa affabilità e se ne stavano tutti raggruppati in disparte, come se volessero espiare le colpe del loro precedente direttore. Non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. “E per cosa? Mi sono solo fatta catturare dal professor mac Bride.”

“Quel verme!” sibilò Elsanor.

Gwen la ignorò e si sporse un po’ più in avanti, come se fosse in procinto di rivelare un segreto. “Hai sconfitto un ardemonio, non è una cosa da poco!”

 _Ancora l’ardemonio_ , si disse. Aveva appena finito di lambiccarsi il cervello al riguardo e avrebbe preferito non ricominciare. Quando ne aveva parlato con Alfric e Elsanor ai tre manici di scopa era stata colpita da una strana sensazione, era come se ci fosse un dettaglio degli eventi di Hogsmeade che aveva notato ma che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Si sentiva come quando di notte le capitava di fare dei sogni elaborati che però sparivano dalla sua memoria nel momento stesso in cui apriva gli occhi, lasciando dietro di loro solo la sensazione di aver perduto qualcosa.

“Veramente è stato Alfric a sconfiggere l’ardemonio,” si schermì. “Dovresti parlare con lui.”

A giudicare dall’espressione sul suo volto, era l’ultima cosa che Gwen avrebbe voluto fare. “Non credo che si farà rivedere a Hogwarts dopo quello che ha fatto.”

“In realtà lo hanno ammesso al secondo anno questo pomeriggio.”

“Ma sono impazziti?” La rivelazione sembrò turbare Gwen. “È un pericolo per tutti quanti.”

“Veramente,” ribatté Mélonie con voce glaciale, “è solo grazie ad Alfric che il professor mac Bride non mi ha fatto del male.”

Elsanor e Agnes le fecero eco a inanellare i modi in cui, secondo loro, Alfric si era ampiamente meritato di essere perdonato. Gwen, però, rivolse loro una smorfia poco convinta. “Sarà,” si limitò a dire, per poi voltare loro le spalle e andare a piazzarsi di fianco alla sua amica Caitlin.

“A volte non la sopporto proprio,” sbottò Elsanor. “Crede di sapere tutto lei.”

Mélonie era d’accordo solo in parte. Non disse niente, ma secondo lei tutti i torti Gwen non li aveva. Quello che si apprestava a cominciare sarebbe stato un altro anno difficile per Alfric. Lei ormai lo conosceva e sapeva che avrebbe fatto del tutto per non lasciarsi vincere di nuovo dalla rabbia, ma dubitava che fosse così anche per il resto degli studenti.

“Corvonero siete pronti?” li raggiunse d’un tratto la voce di Gweyr. “In marcia verso il castello, forza!”

Dal momento che l’anno scorso erano stati loro a vincere l’ambita Coppa delle Case, spettava a Corvonero aprire la processione di studenti che da Hogsmeade si sarebbe allungata fino all’ingresso del castello. Dietro di loro c’erano gli studenti di Grifondoro, poi Tassorosso e, in coda, Serpeverde. Mélonie avrebbe voluto lanciare uno sguardo in direzione di Alfric, almeno per sincerarsi che i suoi compagni di Casa — uno in particolare, per la verità — non lo stessero tormentando, ma erano troppo distanti per riuscirci. 

Si misero in fila e cominciarono a camminare. Il castello davanti a loro si stagliava nella notte maestoso e superbo.

 _Sì_ , pensò Mélonie perdendosi con lo sguardo sui tetti aguzzi delle torri e le alte mura merlate, _Hogwarts era il posto a cui appartengo. Il mio mondo. La mia casa_.

  


  


*

  


  


Entrarono nella sala grande, ci fu il solito — meritato — coro di esclamazioni stupite alla vista delle decorazioni, quindi gli studenti delle quattro Case si sedettero ai rispettivi tavoli. Poi per un po’ non accadde niente, tanto che il chiacchiericcio, da trepidante, si era fatto quasi incerto.

“Non dovrebbero cominciare con lo Smistamento?” domandò Elsanor. 

Mélonie si strinse nelle spalle. “Forse gli studenti del primo anno sono un po’ in ritardo?”

“Sono partiti insieme a noi, però, e noi eravamo a piedi.” Elsanor ebbe un sussulto talmente improvviso che anche Mélonie sobbalzò di rimando. “E se fosse successo qualcosa come l’anno scorso?”

“Stai calma, Elsanor. Gli insegnanti avranno preso le loro precauzioni, per non parlare delle Civette di Hogsmeade. Se c’è un posto dove siamo al sicuro è proprio Hogwarts.”

“Probabilmente hai ragione, ma allora…”

“Dobbiamo solo portare pazienza.”

“Facile dirlo per te,” intervenne Bertran Grimoult, che era seduto di fronte a lei. “Io sto morendo di fame.”

“Anch’io,” gli fecero eco quasi all’unisono Kerron e Aneurin, piazzati di fianco a lui come due guardie ai lati del re.

Mélonie sorrise, ma non aggiunse altro. Non che il Terribile Trio le stesse antipatico, anzi, ma preferiva non parlare delle Civette di Hogsmeade, del Wizengamot e di argomenti di quel genere alla portata di orecchie altrui. Per fortuna Elsanor sembrava essere d’accordo con lei, perché appoggiò gli avambracci al tavolo e rimase in silenzio.

Nel mentre, la sensazione che qualcosa non stesse andando come previsto si era diffusa un po’ a tutti quanti. Mélonie vide Gweyr e Blaise impegnati a parlottare tra di loro con le facce serie, e lo stesso stavano facendo i Prefetti delle altre Case ai rispettivi tavoli. Più avanti, al tavolo dei professori, la situazione non era molto diversa. Nithing e il professor Ben Nuriel non erano ai loro posti, ma non c’era niente di strano in quello: si trovavano uno a recuperare il cappello parlante e l’altro a prendersi cura degli allievi del primo anno. Fu la preoccupazione che lesse nei volti degli altri professori a metterla in allarme. Le uniche a mostrarsi impassibili erano la professoressa Yarwood e la professoressa d’Urchel, che stavano però scandagliando la sala come se fossero alla ricerca di un nemico. 

A un certo punto il professor Guennec si mise a dire qualcosa nell’orecchio della professoressa Solomonis, quindi si alzò e scomparve in una porta laterale. 

“Mélonie hai visto?” le sussurrò Elsanor nell’orecchio.

“Sì.”

“Ma cosa sta succedendo?”

 _Non ne ho idea_ , stava per rispondere, ma non sarebbe stata la verità. Perché un sospetto ce l’aveva. 

Aveva notato l’assenza del preside dalla sua sedia nel centro esatto del tavolo degli insegnanti, ma all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse impegnato a fare altro. Più passava il tempo, però, più si rendeva conto che doveva esserci un’altra spiegazione.

“Dove è finito il preside?”

“Pensavo fosse con quelli del primo anno.”

“Quando l’abbiamo fatto noi lo Smistamento c’era solo il professor Ben Nuriel.”

“Vero… ma allora dov’è? Pensi che…” 

Elsanor lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma Mélonie capiva benissimo che cosa voleva dire. Era un dubbio che stava vendendo anche a lei. E proprio in quel momento le tornò in mente un dettaglio del resoconto che Alfric aveva fatto del suo incontro con i direttori delle Case quel pomeriggio. In breve, il dubbio divenne una certezza.

“Ti ricordi quello che ci ha detto Alfric oggi?”

Elsanor ci pensò per un momento, quindi sgranò gli occhi. “Il preside non si è presentato nemmeno lì! Allora gli è successo davvero qualcosa!”

“Ancora non lo sappiamo, e comunque ce lo diranno i professori a tempo debito, non credi?”

“In realtà,” rispose Elsanor con una smorfia, “conoscendo i nostri professori temo proprio di no.”

Non aveva tutti i torti, considerò Mélonie. Se l’anno precedente il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis fossero stati un po’ più aperti riguardo le Civette, probabilmente l’attacco a Hogsmeade non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno stato.

Il professor Guennec fece ritorno poco dopo, ma a Mélonie non sembrò che la sua espressione fosse meno preoccupata di prima. Questa volta non dovette nemmeno avvicinarsi al tavolo, perché furono gli altri insegnanti ad avvicinarsi a lui formando un capannello. Confabularono per qualche tempo, prima sommessamente, poi con un po’ più di foga. La professoressa Yarwood allargò le mani in un gesto spazientito, mentre il professor Llywarch scuoteva la testa e il professor Penrhys si grattava pensieroso il mento. Dopo un po’, la professoressa d’Urchel indicò il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis annuì. Pur essendo abbastanza lontana da loro, Mélonie riuscì a vedere alla perfezione la smorfia riluttante che si era formata sul volto del professor Guennec. Ma una decisione doveva essere stata presa, e qualunque fosse, sarebbe stato lui ad annunciarla agli studenti.

Mélonie sperò che non fossero brutte notizie. Elsanor le strinse il braccio, forse pensava la stesa cosa.

Con passo lento, il professor Guennec girò intorno al tavolo dei professori e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Neanche fosse un segnale concordato, nella sala grande calò il silenzio. 

“Un momento di attenzione, per cortesia,” disse, la voce sufficientemente forte da non necessitare di un incantesimo di amplificazione. “La situazione è senza precedenti, ma è mio dovere comunicarvi che il preside di Hogwarts—”

“È appena arrivato,” disse una voce.

La voce apparteneva a una figura che si era appena materializzata, accompagnata da uno scenico sbuffo di fumo, proprio accanto al professor Guennec, scatenando non poche esclamazioni di sorpresa nel pubblico. Mélonie scattò in piedi, non perché fosse stata colta alla sprovvista — lo era stata, in realtà, ma la sua tutrice le aveva insegnato che una giovane nobildonna doveva reagire alle sorprese sempre e comunque con compostezza — ma perché aveva riconosciuto la figura.

“È Brynmor di Abergwesyn!”

“Il mago che hai incontrato ieri?” domandò Elsanor, che era scattata in piedi accanto a lei.

“In carne e ossa.”

“Ma cosa ci fa qui?”

“Credo si sia appena proclamato preside di Hogwarts?” A parlare era stato ancora una volta Bertran. Mélonie ed Elsanor si voltarono a guardarlo, ma nessuna delle due ribatté, perché in effetti non c’era molto altro da aggiungere. Brynmor di Abergwesyn aveva appena parlato di sé come il preside di Hogwarts.

“È una cosa che si può fare?” domandò perplesso Kerron.

“Lo ha appena fatto, no?” gli rispose Aneurin. “E si è anche appena materializzato a Hogwarts, credevo che solo i direttori delle Case potessero farlo.”

“I direttori delle case _e il preside_.”

“E quello lì chi sarebbe, comunque?” si inserì Gwen Penweddig.

Di norma Mélonie non avrebbe risposto, non c’era niente da guadagnare a fare la saputella. Ma poiché a chiedere era stata Gwen, decise di fare un’eccezione. “È Brynmor di Abergwesyn,” disse in tono piatto. “Un potente incantatore.”

“Ma che ne è stato del preside mac Tagart?” fece Bertran. “Non sarà mica…”

Agnes, che fino a quel momento era rimasta composta e in silenzio, gli rivolse un’occhiata stizzita. “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.”

Al che Bertran si rimise a sedere e mormorò uno _scusa_ impacciato.

Intanto, al tavolo dei professori, la tensione si era fatta quasi palpabile. Il professor Guennec, affiancato dalla professoressa d’Urchel e, appena più indietro, dal professor Cornec, sembrava pronto a dare battaglia, gli mancava solo la bacchetta in pugno. Di tutti i presenti, solo il professor Llywarch sembrava a suo agio a dispetto della situazione. Con la sua consueta lentezza, il vecchio maestro di Erbologia si avvicinò a Brynmor e gli rifilò una cordiale pacca sulla spalla.

“Che cosa sta facendo?” domandò Elsanor. “Pensi che si conoscano?”

“Solo perché sono entrambi vecchi?”

“No…! D’accordo, sì…”

“Non lo so proprio,” dovette ammettere Mélonie. E non sapere qualcosa la metteva sempre in uno stato di forte irritazione.

Il gesto del professor Llywarch, tuttavia, sembrava essere riuscito a calmare gli animi degli altri insegnanti abbastanza da consentire a Brynmor delle spiegazioni.

“Perdonate la brusca intrusione,” disse congiungendo le mani nodose all’altezza del petto. Mélonie notò che non le stava sfregando con cupidigia come quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta. “Il fatto è che ho deciso di accettare l’offerta di assumere la guida di Hogwarts solo poche ore fa. Capisco che la mia presenza sia una sorpresa per molti di voi, se non per tutti quanti, quindi mi pare il caso di spiegarvi come sono andate le cose.”

Nella sala grande regnava un silenzio spettrale. 

“Colum, il vostro preside mac Tagart, è stato un mio allievo per anni dopo il tempo che ha trascorso a Hogwarts, uno dei miei allievi migliori, se posso dirlo, se non _il_ migliore, e siamo rimasti in ottime relazioni anche dopo la fine del suo apprendistato. Per Natale mi inviava sempre una botticella di…” Agitò le mani davanti al volto. “Ma questo non è necessario che lo sappiate. Quello che è importante è che all’inizio di questa estate si è presentato a casa mia con una certa urgenza, senza nemmeno annunciarmi il suo arrivo via gufo, pensate. Ho capito le ragioni della sua irruenza quando mi ha raccontato che cosa è successo in questa scuola alla fine dello scorso anno accademico. Fatti molto gravi. Il mondo magico è in pericolo, mi ha detto, e Colum non è mai stato portato per le iperboli. Mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo, anche se sapeva benissimo che non mi piace abbandonare la mia residenza e che non nutro un grande affetto per Hogwarts per… motivi personali che qui non è il caso di menzionare.”

Mélonie non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Brynmor. Studiava ogni suo gesto e ogni sua espressione, alla ricerca di qualcosa che le dicesse se le parole che gli uscivano dalla bocca corrispondessero o meno alla verità. Fino a quel momento, però, non era riuscita a farsi un’idea chiara al riguardo. Le sembrava di ricordare il professor Guennec che le diceva che in effetti Brynmor era stato il tutore del preside mac Tagart. O forse era stato Brynmor stesso a farlo? Ma non poteva averle mentito, se lo avesse fatto senza dubbio il professor Guennec lo avrebbe corretto. Quindi forse quella parte del suo discorso era vera, e dato che era il punto di partenza, significava che anche tutto il resto era la verità. Eppure Mélonie sentiva di non potersi fidare del tutto di Brynmor di Abergwesyn. Non le aveva fatto un’impressione del tutto positiva quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta, e ora che lo sentiva parlare quel senso di diffidenza che provava nei suoi confronti si era fatto ancora più acuto.

“Ho accettato di aiutarlo, naturalmente, pensando che forse avesse bisogno della mia esperienza o delle mie conoscenze di incantesimi e pozioni,” stava continuando Brynmor. “Ma mi sbagliavo. Mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo per un anno alla guida della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Ho subito rifiutato, spiegandogli che, a mio avviso, sarebbe stato meglio scegliere il suo successore tra il corpo docenti della scuola, ma uno dei vizi di Colum è che quando prende una decisione non è molto difficile fargli cambiare idea. Insisteva che io dovessi essere il suo successore, e che ero la sua prima e unica scelta.”

Il professor Ben Nuriel, il vicepreside, gli rifilò con discrezione un’occhiataccia.

“Sfortunatamente per lui, anche io sono un mago piuttosto cocciuto quando mi ci metto, e gli ho risposto che, per quanto ciò che era successo alla sua scuola fosse disdicevole e pur essendo d’accordo con lui che il mondo magico inglese corre un discreto pericolo con questi esaltati del Wizengamot in giro, gli ho risposto che non potevo aiutarlo.”

“Per lo meno non sta ballando in punta di piedi intorno al Wizengamot come gli altri adulti,” mormorò Elsanor.

“Vi domanderete dunque che cosa ci faccio qui. Ebbene, è stata una visita che ho ricevuto ieri pomeriggio a farmi cambiare idea.”

Mélonie sentì una stretta allo stomaco.

“Una giovane strega mi ha dato dello stupido. Pensate, proprio a me! Io che ho scoperto tredici metodi addizionali per preparare la pozione di aconito! Io che ho scalato le vette di Scania per affrontare in singolar tenzone il re non morto dei giganti di ghiaccio! Uno stupido!”

 _Oh no, sta_ sul serio _parlando di me_ …

“Passata l’offesa mi sono reso conto che quella giovane strega tutti i torti non li aveva. Quella che è in corso, miei cari ragazzi, è una vera e propria guerra, e restare a guardare equivale a schierarsi implicitamente con i nostri nemici. Per cui eccomi qui. Vedo che Colum non ha scelto qualcun altro al posto mio e quindi non mi resta che accettare la sua offerta. A partire da oggi, e per tutta la durata di quest’anno scolastico, sarò a tutti gli effetti il preside di Hogwarts.”

“Ma… la può davvero fare una cosa del genere?” quasi gemette Bertran.

“È il preside di Hogwarts,” gli rispose Kerron, “può fare quello che vuole.”

“Non sappiamo se è davvero il preside di Hogwarts!”

“Svegliati, Bertran, ce lo ha appena detto.”

“E dovremmo fidarci?”

“Chi è che lo sceglie il preside di Hogwarts, comunque?” borbottò assorto Aneurin, ignorando il resto del trio.

“Non mi sembra il momento,” li redarguì Elsanor, e come per magia il Terribile Trio si chetò.

Ma doveva trattarsi anche di una domanda che bruciava sulle labbra degli insegnanti, perché non appena Brynmor ebbe concluso il suo monologo lo circondarono come una folla di questuanti. Il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood sembravano i più agitati e Mélonie davvero non avrebbe voluto trovarsi nei panni di Brynmor ad averceli aizzati entrambi contro nello stesso momento. L’anno precedente aveva subito una sfuriata da parte della professoressa Yarwood e le era bastata. 

Brynmor, però, non sembrava turbato. Allargando le mani, fece segno ai professori di mettersi in disparte e si rivolse di nuovo agli studenti.

“Mi sembra di capire che la notizia del mio arrivo sia stata alquanto inaspettata, per voi come per i vostri insegnanti,” disse. “Abbiate la pazienza di scusarci qualche istante.”

Si voltò in direzione del professor Guennec e della professoressa Yarwood e fece loro segno di seguirlo. In breve, uno dopo l’altro, tutti gli insegnanti scomparvero dietro la porticina alle spalle del loro tavolo e la piattaforma si svuotò.

“E adesso che cosa succede?” domandò Elsanor in un sussurro, come se avesse paura di spezzare del tutto il silenzio che era sceso tra gli studenti.

Mélonie evitò di rispondere. Non le andava di dire per l’ennesima volta che non ne aveva idea.

  


  


*

  


Allo stupore era subentrata la curiosità, alla curiosità la noia e alla noia la fame. Quando alla fine i professori e Brynmor si decisero a fare ritorno, dalla sala grande sembrò levarsi un sospiro collettivo di sollievo.

A giudicare dalla relativa calma dei loro movimenti e delle loro espressioni, pensò Mélonie, dovevano aver raggiunto una sorta di accordo tra di loro. Neanche a confermarle quel sospetto, Brynmor prese ancora una volta posizione di fronte al tavolo degli insegnati.

“Credo che vi abbiamo fatto aspettare fin troppo per questa sera,” disse. “Specialmente abbiamo fatto aspettare troppo gli studenti del primo anno, che sono in attesa di essere smistati nelle quattro Case. Forse è il caso che procediamo con lo smistamento, prima che vi dica… tutto il resto.”

  


  


*

  


  


La cerimonia dello Smistamento si svolse senza intoppi, ma Mélonie era stata toppo impegnata a cercare di far quadrare che cosa stava succedendo intorno a lei per prestarvi troppa attenzione. Aveva alzato gli occhi solo quando i nuovi arrivati avevano attraversato la sala grande per raggiungere il Cappello Parlante e si era domandata se anche lei, Elsanor e tutti gli altri avevano in faccia quell’espressione terrorizzata l’anno precedente. Non aveva sentito la filastrocca del Cappello, ma si era messa ad applaudire con fervore simulato quando tutti gli altri al tavolo l’avevano fatto.

Mentre uno dopo l’altro gli studenti del primo anno venivano assegnati alle loro Case, Mélonie stava pensando alle parole che aveva scambiato con Brynmor il pomeriggio precedente. Era stata davvero lei a convincerlo ad accettare l’offerta di diventare preside di Hogwarts o stava solo imbellendo la storia per il pubblico? E come aveva fatto a convincere gli insegnanti che quello che aveva detto loro era la verità?

Un lungo e squillante applauso interruppe la sua concentrazione e la riportò alla realtà. Lo Smistamento era finito, ora, come avrebbe promesso, il nuovo preside avrebbe parlato. Mélonie rivolse una breve occhiata all’estremità del tavolo più vicina ai professori, dove si erano seduti i nuovi studenti di Corvonero. Notò che la maggior parte di loro era femmina, al contrario di quanto era successo l’anno prima, e come al solito i nuovi arrivati erano di meno rispetto a quelli delle altre Case. Tutti quanti volevano finire in Grifondoro o Tassorosso, i normanni e i maghi purosangue preferivano Serpeverde, mentre la sua Casa era un po’ la pecora nera di Hogwarts. Ci voleva talento, impegno e costanza per seguire le orme di Corinna Corvonero, e non tutti i maghi avevano determinazione sufficiente.

“Bene.” Brynmor — o doveva chiamarlo il preside Brynmor? — si era di nuovo alzato in piedi, la schiena incurvata e le mani poggiate sul tavolo, la barba che quasi sfiorava il legno, e aveva richiamato l’attenzione su di sé. “Ora che abbiamo risolto lo Smistamento e siete stati divisi per bene nelle vostre Case, ho alcuni annunci da fare.”

“Speriamo non ci metta molto,” mormorò Bertran. “Sto morendo di fame.”

“Potrei non aver visto sempre occhio a occhio con i Fondatori di questa scuola, ma so riconoscere l’importanza dell’istruzione nella formazione di un giovane mago. Istruzione che è sia teorica che pratica, e la pratica prima comincia meglio è. Prima che ci fosse Hogwarts, e in altre zone del mondo dove non esistono scuole di magia e stregoneria come questa, i giovani maghi e le giovani streghe imparano l’arte facendo da apprendisti a stregoni più anziani ed esperti. Così è stato per me e per il professor Llywarch… e anche la professoressa d’Urchel, se non sbaglio. E francamente non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere così anche per noi.”

Mélonie non stava guardando il preside, ma la professoressa Solomonis, che a quell’ultima frase si era voltata di scatto verso il professor Guennec. 

“Ma voi ragazzi siete parecchi, e i vostri bravi professori non abbastanza per farvi nello stesso tempo da insegnanti e tutori. Per vostra fortuna ho trascorso l’estate a fare qualcosa che per me è alquanto inconsueto. Ho fatto amicizia con maghi e streghe che reputo fidati e che possono aiutare voi, i vostri professori, e perché no anche me.”

Senza aggiungere altro, Brynmor allargò le braccia e, come se fosse un segnale concordato, dozzine e dozzine di nuovi arrivati si materializzarono nella sala grande, in file ordinate ai lati dei tavoli. Mélonie sobbalzò e non fu la sola, anche al tavolo dei professori c’era una certa inquietudine. 

I nuovi arrivati vestivano eleganti mantelli e tuniche formali, alcuni si sorreggevano su bastoni decorati con rune e altri avevano il volto coperto da maschere terrificanti. Una di loro, quella che Mélonie riusciva a vedere senza bisogno di muovere il capo, aveva le spalle coperte da una pelle di drago e sulla fronte un cerchietto fatto di denti aguzzi e ingialliti.

“A partire da domani,” continuò il preside, “questi illustri maghi e streghe saranno i vostri tutori, che vi insegneranno come mettere in pratica ciò che imparate nelle classi dei vostri professori. Per il momento… fate loro spazio ai tavoli, non sta bene lasciare un ospite in piedi.”

Non senza un certo imbarazzo, gli studenti fecero posto a quelli che l’indomani sarebbero stati i loro tutori. La strega con la pelle di drago andò a piazzarsi di fronte a Mélonie, proprio tra Bertran e Aneurin, che sembravano troppo intimiditi per alzare lo sguardo dal tavolo. 

Una volta che si furono sistemati tutti, Mélonie notò che una persona era rimasta in piedi. Era una montagna d’uomo con spalle larghe, torace possente e ventre pronunciato, al punto che Mélonie non riusciva a capire se fosse muscoloso o grasso o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Indossava una tunica senza maniche, dalla quale spuntavano due enormi braccia ricoperte di pelo nero, e aveva le spalle coperte da una pelliccia d’orso bruno. Una folta barba corvina e sopracciglia cespugliose gli nascondevano quasi del tutto il viso, ma Mélonie riuscì lo stesso a distinguere l’incarnato pallido e piccoli occhi scuri.

Il preside e la montagna umana rimasero per qualche momento a fissarsi, poi Brynmor lo indicò con un gesto della mano. “Che sbadato, quasi dimenticavo. Visti gli eventi dello scorso anno, mi risulta che Hogwarts sia sprovvista di un insegnante di Creature Magiche. Ebbene, dato che ritengo si tratti di una disciplina fondamentale da imparare, ho deciso di chiedere aiuto a un mio vecchio amico. Per cortesia, accogliete con un applauso Vsevolod Volkhov, che ha accettato di lasciare per un anno la Scuola di Magia di Koldovstoretz, nel lontano principato di Novgorod, per venire a insegnare qui da noi.”

L’applauso forse non fu scrosciante, ma alla montagna umana — che, Mélonie si disse, avrebbe fatto meglio a ricordarsi di chiamare professor Volkhov da quel momento in poi — non sembrava interessare. Rimase a fissare gli studenti con le braccia conserte sul petto e le gambe appena divaricate, come se fosse la statua di un possente guerriero. Non fece cenni di saluto e non mutò la sua espressione austera.

Mélonie guardò Elsanor. “Riesci a crederci?”

“Lo so, vero? Chi lo sapeva che c’era una scuola di magia anche in Russia! È incredibile!”

“E ora che abbiamo _davvero_ finito con le notizie e i colpi di scena…” Il preside si concesse una breve risatina tra sé e sé. “… possiamo finalmente dare inizio al banchetto. Buon appetito!”

Pietanze di ogni tipo comparvero sui tavoli, suscitando la meraviglia degli studenti di primo anno e anche quella di Bertran, che mandò un gemito di pura estati quando un maialetto bollito con salsa di salvia e contorno di purea di piselli si materializzò di fronte a lui. Se c’erano state delle resistenze da parte degli studenti ad avere seduti vicino ai maghi e alle streghe che l’indomani sarebbero stati i loro tutori, l’arrivo del cibo le aveva cancellate quasi del tutto. 

Anche Mélonie stava mangiando, ma non con lo stesso entusiasmo dei suoi compagni di tavolo. Continuava a far scivolare lo sguardo per la sala, ora sul tavolo dei professori, ora sui nuovi arrivati. Perché non era del tutto sicura che quelli fatti arrivare dal preside fossero davvero lì per fare da tutori.

Le sembrava che fossero un esercito.


End file.
